Good or Evil? 2
by kitmit13
Summary: In the already deleted part one, Rayman was betrayed by Globox and Murfy and turned evil. Then, strange things started to happen. Andre named himself Fluffy, Razoff's family is reunited, and a whole new evil is approaching...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Me again! Just to say that I did this chapter! Sianaris and me are doing chapter by chapter!  
  
Gumsi cried out "we will now chuck them of the almighty Leptys!" The knaaren took Razoff and Rayman to the top of the stone birds head and Rayman bit and screeched trying to escape the strong painful grip of the knaaren. They chucked Rayman off and Razoff soon followed. Rayman at once looked around. It was all going to fast. He saw a giant cat statue he had never noticed before. All of a sudden the eyes of Leptys beamed yellow and when Rayman looked back at the cat statue it was not there! Then a swoop of white brushed across his face rubbing his nose causing him to sneeze.  
  
The white blur stopped for a second it had a chocolate face, ears and tail and the rest of her was white it also had crystal blue eyes. It had wings of a dragon and every time it snorted a puff of smoke came out of its nose. It was a cat? With wings? 


	2. Chapter 2

The cat somehow knew that they were in trouble. There was a bright flash of light, and Rayman felt like he was laying on something warm and furry. He was really confused, all of this had happened in only a few seconds. The rush of falling was so great that he felt like he were about to faint. The last thing he remembered was hearing the Knaaren yelling at them, and seeing those crystal eyes.  
  
----  
  
"Hey... dude, wake up!" Rayman opened his eyes, sneezing again as he felt something brushing his nose. "Wh... wha...?" He sat up and tried to blink away his blurry vision. Razoff was sitting not to far from him, staring at something and looking purely terrifed. When Rayman looked in the direction where Razoff was looking, he knew why. Sitting before them wasn't what he first saw. That thing looked like a house cat. But this was like a super lion sized cat!! The creature got up and walked towards Rayman, a hungry look in her eyes. 


	3. The Cat VS Razoff

It's me again!  
  
Rayman was a bit confused at the time whist the cat made her way slowly. A sound of a sneer of joy was behind that cat and she turned. There was Razoff with a smile on his face just like when he had saw Rayman enter his castle, but it soon disappeared. Then it came back again like a flash of lightening. Then it went away again. Back. Away. Back. Away. It went on like this for twenty minutes. The cat just stared at him like she was a statue again. "Why do cats have the ability to stare for so long it creeps me out," thought Razoff. The cat indeed stared so long they Razoff jumped back in pain. The he realised it was because he had a splinter in his finger.  
  
"The stupid thing has heat vision" Razoff thought allowed Then he realised it was because he had a splinter in his finger.. The cat pounced on him.  
  
"God that looks dodgy" Rayman laughed with out a care. That cat looked behind and Raymans eyes grew big and he tried to hide himself. The cat got of Razoff knowing that he wouldn't dare to move.  
  
Just a note sianaris don't put as much as I have put write  
more! 


	4. Kitmit the Feligard

Razoff curled up in a ball and started to shake in fear, watching the huge cat as she made her way towards Rayman. Unsure of what to do, all that Rayman did was try to shield himself with his hands. "Back off, kitty cat! Or I'll... I'll blow you to bits!" The cat threw back her head in laughter, mocking Rayman. "YOU think that you can defeat a Feligard?" She spead her huge dragon wings and now towered over Rayman. "Take your best shot, pipsqueak." Rayman whimpered and shot a ball of dark energy at her, but she merely smacked it away with her paw. "Pathetic. I expected more from the great Rayman and Razoff." Rayman slowly lowered his hands, looking up in her face. "You... know us?" She grinned down at him. "Of course. Big hero, aren't you? And HIM!" She pointed a long, sharp claw at Razoff. "Of COURSE I would know HIM!"  
  
She stood up and slowly made her way over to Razoff, baring her fangs. "YOU have my mother stuffed and on display somewhere in that big, cozy mansion of yours, DON'T YOU?!" Razoff covered his head with his arms and looked like he was gonna cry. "Please, don't hurt me!!" She picked Razoff up by the neck and stared into his eyes. "Give me ONE good reason not to KILL you right now!!" Razoff stayed silent and looked away. The cat snorted smoke into his face and dropped him on the floor. "You're not worth it, that's why. I won't lower myself to YOUR level."  
  
With a swift kick, she sent Razoff flying over at Rayman, knocking them both on the floor just as Rayman was about to escape. She walked over to them, grinning. They both looked up at her. Without thinking, Razoff suddenly hugged Rayman close to him and started to whimper even more. Rayman rolled his eyes in disgust when Razoff started to whisper, "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die..." The cat sat up and cleared her throat. "I suppose you want to know who I am. My name is Kitmit 13. I am the 13th in a long line of proud Feligards. Feligard is short for Feline Guardian. I was summoned here when I knew you two were in trouble. I didn't realize who I was saving until it was too late. If I had known, I would have left HIM to his doom." She glared at Razoff, who hugged Rayman even tighter and stared at Kitmit with horror in his eyes.  
  
Kitmit then looked down at Rayman, who tried to act as cool as possible. "And you... you've changed your look quite a bit." He grinned at her. "I'm evil now. That goody-goody look just didn't suit me." She smiled at him, mocking him again. "Goody-goody? You were FAR from innocent already, my little friend. Everything that you have ever fought in the past and destroyed was a living creature, so don't you DARE call yourself good." Rayman's grin disappeared, he now glared at her. Kitmit stood up and turned her back to them. "Well, I only help GOOD people in need so you won't be needing ME anymore..." She spread her wings and started to run. Soon, she was up in the air and floating gracefully. "Goodbye, little ones! Help is only a terrified scream away!" And she was gone. 


	5. capture!

Rayman sat there staring where kitmit had once been. Razoff looked like he had fainted. Rayman turned around and looked at Razoff in disgrace. Rayman once more turned around and stared. Razoff got up and shook himself to then see Rayman standing there. He crept off. Rayman turned to see Razoff had gone! Rayman suddenly ran off in all directions knowing that Razoff was hiding waiting to catch him! Rayman tried to get out and away but didn't know where he was. "I know he has gone to his mansion to get some stuff! That's a bit stupid he would really think I would stand there staring while he got some stuff, well I will get him before he gets me!" Rayman thought. He took one step and then was knocked out as a huge stone that had landed on him.  
  
"Yes I have Rayman!" Razoff cried. He was behind Rayman and then lifted up the rock and scooped him up and placed him in a plastic Sainsbury bag he had in his pocket and walked off.  
  
He walked for some time looking for a way back to the mansion. Suddenly a huge ship appeared and landed, and out popped Mr. Dark with 100 robots behind him. "Just because Razors broken doesn't mean his pirates and ship are!" exclaimed Mr. Dark and helped Razoff up. The robots took the bag and took Rayman out. Two of them dragged him aboard. 


	6. Huggy huggy!

What they didn't know was that somebody was watching them from the shadows. The mysterious creature smiled to itself. "Pathetic fools. They have no idea what's in store for them." Fading into the shadows, the mysterious creature vanished. In it's place was an equally as strange animal. It appeared to be a cat with only two legs, standing upright. It had no tail, was completely white and had bright blue eyes. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be two creatures in one! A dragon-like head was resting on top of the cat's head. It had no visible eyes, mouth, or nose at all. It's wings rested where the cat's shoulders would have been, and the rest of it's body gave the cat a long whip-like tail. The cat ran at full speed towards the edge of a cliff facing the now leaving pirate ship. As soon as it jumped over the edge, the dragon spead it's wings and they were soon flying after the ship.  
  
A few hours later, Razoff ran to the side of the ship. "Ooh!Ooh! I can see my mansion from here!" Mr. Dark rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah... that's where we're going." he said. Razoff turned to Mr. Dark and said, "Hey, what DID you do with Razor and Andre?" Mr. Dark pointed at the back of the ship, where about 50 robots were gaurding Rayman in a cage, and beside Rayman was an old bag. "We had an, uh... accident with Razor. And when I say accident, I mean 'Giant Evil Grolgoth Sat On That bag And Turned Him Into Dust'... but we still have Andre!!" Mr. Dark reached into his pocket and pulled out a Red Lum, covered in lint and an old piece of gum. "He'll be just fine, we just have to scare him." Razoff thought for a minute. "Hmm, what's scary enough here to make him turn back into a Black Lum?" "Hey, wanna see some pictures I took on our trip? I've made all sorts of slide shows for us to enjoy!" exclaimed Mr. Dark. The little Red Lum yelled, "SLIDE SHOW?!" then it screamed in horror, and suddenly turned into a Black Lum.  
  
Andre looked around, his fists in fighting position. "WHO SAID SLIDE SHOW?!?" Everybody pointed at Mr. Dark, and Andre lowered his fists. "Oh... well, I ASSUME that he only said that to make me go back to normal." Mr. Dark looked around nervously. "Uh, yeah... let's go with that..." "Well... I won't hurt you, but ONLY because you're evil--" "EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everybody looked at Rayman's cage. Rayman was now awake, and trying to bust out. Rayman stopped, and looked at Razoff with a grin on his face. "Awww, Razzy! How could you put me in here, after we HUGGED?" Everybody looked at Razoff. "Err... you what?" asked Andre. Razoff started to sweat a little. "Uh, well... I didn't mean to--it's only because-- HE hugged ME first!!" Mr. Dark grabbed Razoff and a robot grabbed Rayman, and they were both thrown overboard. Andre looked over the side and waved to them "Have a happy landing, love birds!"  
  
Razoff hugged Rayman again, screaming like a girl and yelling, "SAVE ME!!! I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!!!" Rayman rolled his eyes and tried to use his Helicopter Hair, but it wouldn't work because Razoff was sqeezing him too tight and he couldn't even breath. All of a sudden, they both landed on something soft and fluffy. Rayman looked up. "Kitmit!" Kitmit looked back at them and smiled. "Hello, boys. What's up?" Razoff held onto Kitmit for dear life. "WE are, now get us DOWN!!" Kitmit grinned. "Aww, but we just got here! Let's have some FUN!" Rayman and Razoff held on tight and Razoff screamed like a girl as Kitmit started flipping and rolling in the air. She was having the time of her life, but Rayman nearly barfed after only a few minutes. "I HATE FLYING!!!" was all that anybody could hear for a long time besides Kitmit's laughter. 


	7. Raymans hurt

Kitmit laughed as they flipped in the air. She than spotted Razoffs mansion and dived like an eagle. She suddenly stopped right in front causing Rayman and Razoff to go flying in to the wall. Kitmit looked at the castle and announced "you have enjoyed this place to much" and she blew a wave of fire and it was set alight. Razoff fainted Rayman smirked and chucked him into the waters fall of piranha and said "this will wake you and my perfect revenge for squashing me with a boulder and almost suffocating me in a plastic bag! High 5 kitmit!" they laughed and high fived as Razoff ran out screaming.  
  
Kitmit then grabbed Razoffs house and pulled it out of the ground and balanced it on her finger she then flung it into the air. Razoff with gob smacked as he saw his house disappear.  
  
In the sky somewhere was Razors ship. All of a sudden a house hit the ship. Mr.Dark looked out the window and said, "Hey isn't that Razoffs house?" "Let me see" said André and looked at the window "oh my...we are falling out of the sky I am too fuzzy to die" he hugged Mr.Dark.  
  
Kitmit was laughing with Rayman at Razoff who was staring at where his house had gone. All of a sudden the house fell back down into the water. Razors ship followed but landed on Kitmit. Razoff smiled thinking he had a new trophy but he was wrong. Kitmit was to well but she picked the ship up and poured everyone out then dropped the ship behind her and right on top of Rayman. Razoff once more smiled. Kitmit turned round and screamed. It really hurt her but Rayman is so much weaker! 


	8. Missing

"RAYMAN!!!" Kitmit stared at the ship, she couldn't believe what she had just done. The impact from the first fall had greatly weakened the ship, but most of it fell to pieces this time! She reached back and grabbed Razoff by his neck and yelled, "START DIGGING, BIG NOSE!!!" She threw Razoff onto a pile of the debris, where he quickly and obediently began to dig while muttering under his breath. He only digged for a few seconds, then he looked back and started to smirk. "Well well, what's this?" Andre looked over at Razoff confused, before he realized what he was doing. He was hugging Mr. Dark! And... he was hugging back!! "GYAHHHHH!!!!!!" Andre punched Mr. Dark in the face and flew several feet away from him. Mr. Dark sat up and looked at him, rubbing the sore area where he just got hit. "Dude... weren't we just sharing a tender moment?" Andre crossed his arms and glared at Mr. Dark. "You sicken me!!"  
  
"DIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kitmit hit Razoff over the head, knocking him a few feet away and landing very close to a pile of broken glass. Finally frightened at how close he came to losing half of his nose, he began to dig even faster than before. Kitmit looked back at the hundred robots and their "leaders", glaring at them. The robots all got the message and began to dig as well. Andre was a little busy with beating Mr. Dark's face in, until Kitmit grabbed both of them and forced them to work as well. It took several minutes, but Razoff finally yelled, "Found him! I FOUND HIM!!"  
  
Kitmit ran over as fast as she could and stopped beside Razoff. "Where? I can't see him!" Razoff pointed at something. It was in a deep hole, but it looked like Rayman's left hand. The spikes on his wrist band were either missing or broken, and one of his fingers were bent at a very odd angle. Kitmit's eyes widened. "Oh no..." She reached down and picked up the little hand. She barely even knew him, but she felt very bad for this happening. "It's all my fault..." She felt something hug her all of a sudden. She looked down. Razoff? Why would he even care? Suddenly, she felt more hugs. Andre and Mr. Dark! Andre started wailing, "I WANTED TO KILL HIM, ME ME ME!!!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Mr. Dark started crying something about Rayman "not being so bad after all", and she thought she heard Razoff sniffling and saying, "I wanted my new rug!!" She didn't know WHAT they were talking about, but Kitmit decided to give them all a big group hug. She couldn't believe that Rayman was gone. Or... was he? Several hours later, they searched all of the debris. But all that they could find was his hand. What happened to the rest of him? 


	9. Yum Yum the Feligard

Later Kitmit was sat on the new broken ship. She hated her self. Razoff had Raymans hand and said he wasn't goanna give it back.  
  
Rayman was sat inside Razoffs house. He had run before it hit him but it landed on his hand and a missal with legs had hit him. He wasn't very happy. He looked around the wrecked house and admired his work. He went down to the dungeon to see Globox? "Wait of course way back" Rayman said and walked over. "Hi loser" Globox said "you left me here idiot." Rayman was going to help him but now he wasn't and walked off. Globox shouted "wait I didn't mean it!!!!!!!" But Rayman simply swore back. Rayman looked in the cells but to see a grey cat in one. She was huge with wings like a dragon. She was a Feligard like Kitmit. "Hey there" said Rayman the cat looked up "who are you?" "I am Yum Yum 46!" she answered. She was in chains and looked like she hadn't eaten in years. "Wow Razoff must be starting a collection," he thought. He helped her out and climbed on her back. The cat flew in the air. She created and hole with a burst of flame and they flew out into the air. Kitmit heard Rayman screaming and turned. Razoff face lit up to see Rayman and dropped Raymans hand. He took his gun and aimed. 


	10. Danger! Flying kitty ahead!

"NOOO!!!" Kitmit jumped at Razoff and tried to grab the gun away from him, but she was too late. He fired the gun and a sharp metal arrow flew toward Rayman. Thinking fast, Yum Yum deflected the arrow with her wing and sent it flying back toward Razoff. Razoff didn't even have time to see what was happening, and was soon on the ground. Kitmit gasped at the horrible sight, but a tiny part of her knew that he probably deserved it at one time or another. She looked up at the second Feligard, and suddenly hissed at what she saw. "YOU!!" Yum Yum smiled down at Kitmit. "Yeah, me. Wanna do something about it?"  
  
Kitmit hissed in rage and took to the sky, flying after the seond Feligard with rage in her eyes. Yum Yum laughed at her rival and dived at Kitmit, Rayman hanging on as tight as he could. Considering he only had one hand, it wasn't exactly easy. Yum Yum smiled and suddenly yelled, "KRYOSANNA'S RAGE!!", then a massive stream of blue fire came out of her mouth and straight at Kitmit. Kitmit flipped in the air gracefully to avoid being hit. She wanted so much to shoot Yum Yum out of the sky, but Rayman was on her back. She knew he was... evil, but a life was a life and she couldn't put him in any danger. Gathering up her strength, Kitmit's claws suddenly became really long and even sharper than before, not to mention surrounded in burning red flames! "You're going down, 46!" Yum Yum grinned. "I'M not the one going down, my friend." She suddenly grabbed Rayman by his hair and held him in front of her. Kitmit looked down to discover that they were hovering over a rather large canyon. If Yum Yum dropped Rayman now, he'd be done for! 


	11. Its all just a load of anger and saddnes...

Sianaris how did you know that my cats' yum yum and Kitmit hate each other?  
  
Yum Yum dropped Rayman. Kitmit flew down as Rayman cried, "I saved you Yum Yum and this is how you repay me, Kitmit save me!" Kitmit tried but there was something stopping her. It was Yum Yum holding her wings Rayman tried to use his hair but he had already slatted on the floor. Kitmit almost killed Yum Yum as she screamed "Rayman"  
  
Rayman got up he wasn't too badly hurt but his tummy, hand and feet had scattered and he couldn't move.  
  
Kitmit kicked Yum Yum as she hissed but Yum Yum merely whacked her back. After a long fight Kitmit retreated. Mr.Dark and Andre were looking and trying to help Razoff but Kitmit pushed them away and placed her paw on him and he was healed. "Hey can you fix Razor as well?" said Mr.Dark. "I am a cat not a mechanic!" answered Kitmit and she turned her back. Razoff stood up dazed and saw the cat. He tried to shoot her but the other two stopped him and whispered in his ear "don't we could use her to torture Rayman!" and Razoff nodded and turned and said "Kitmit where is Rayman?" Kitmit explained how he had fell and Razoff said, "Where did he fall?" then Andre slapped him around the face knowing what he was up to.  
  
They went down to the canyon and started to climb. Kitmit came to watch. Razoff asked why she didn't go down and heal him but she answered because he must have been dead and she could not heal the dead and couldn't bear the sight.  
  
Razoff and the rest with 100 robots behind them made it and spotted Rayman. Rayman couldn't move. "We have you now!" said Andre. "Why did you chuck us off when you had finally caught Rayman?" asked Razoff angrily Andre answered "cause we thought we could never tame the evil Rayman but we have Kitmit we capture her as well!" "How?" said Razoff "we say we have Rayman in the house and catch her!" "EVIL EVIL MAW HA HA HA HA" said Rayman "this is hardy the time when we are about to capture you!" said Razoff and he picked up a bolder "oh not again" cried Rayman. 


	12. The Cat and the Skunk

Being only a lone head now, Rayman flinched and waited for the "pretty lights" to appear from the effects of having his head smashed in by a large rock. But in a few short seconds, he heard Andre yelling, "What the heck is that??" and heard Razoff yelling in pain. Rayman suddenly felt strange. He could move again, it was as though somebody somehow reunited his body parts. But who? He started to sit up and yelled out in surprise when he suddenly started to be lifted into the air by something. He looked up and smiled at Kitmit. Maybe she isn't so bad afterall, for a good girl. But, wait... she didn't have any brown on her. She was completely white! The paws that were gripping him had long sharp claws, but she was handling him so gently so that they actually caged him into place. Judging by how far her head was from his own, she was holding him by her back paws. Infact... her front legs were gone! This DEFINITELY isn't Kitmit!!  
  
"Hey, get back here!!!" The creature looked down at Rayman with crystal blue eyes. They were absolutely beautiful yet... empty, in a way. She seemed to be looking at him in a loving way, but Rayman couldn't really figure out why. This cat thing was freaky! "I SAID GET BACK HERE!!!" The cat looked behind her. Rayman tried to look as well, but he was limited in this position. All that he could see was the tip of a flapping dragon wing and hear Kitmit yell at the creature in rage. The cat narrowed her eyes as though challenging Kitmit and tightened her grip on Rayman only slightly before she suddenly dived at the ground at amazing speed. Even Kitmit's mouth dropped at seeing her speed, but she shook herself out of her amazement and did her best to follow. It felt like only a few seconds before she was near crashing into the ground, but she suddenly pulled up and was flying so low that Rayman was only a few inches from the ground himself. Kitmit wasn't as fast, but she was fast as well. "Furry Flurry!" The cat's eyes opened in surprise when a blizzard of tiny silver pin-like objects were starting to be shot at her.  
  
She looked down at Rayman, her face was serious now. "Hang on," he heard. Her mouth didn't even move, he heard a beautiful woman's voice saying that in his head! He didn't know what was going on anymore, what did this cat want with him?! She suddenly whirled around and faced Kitmit.Then Rayman saw something that he never noticed before. Resting on top of the cat's head was something else, a dragon's head. The dragon raised it's head, revealing it's mouth that was hidden in her fur. It opened it's mouth, revealing long curved fangs and it hissed viciously at Kitmit. Kitmit stopped in mid-air and hovered for a minute, staring at the strange pair of animals. That cat appeared to have dragon wings like her, but it turned out to be a cat AND a dragon. She stared for a minute, unsure of what to do. She saw the long claws that held Rayman and feared for his life. Kitmit guessed that if the cat became desperate, she could easily tear Rayman to shreds before her very eyes.  
  
The dragon hissed in a strange way and moved it's mouth, as if trying to form words. But Kitmit couldn't understand it. The dragon gave up and instead spat at Kitmit. She got out of the way quickly. As soon as the dragon's spit hit the ground, the ground fizzed loudly and the grass suddenly melted away. Kitmit stared at that. If it hit her, even SHE might have been in big trouble! She heard a loud flap, then looked up and saw that they were ALREADY pretty far away! Kitmit cursed under her breath and started to follow, but was suddenly knocked to the ground. She looked up to see another familiar face. "Poor little Kitmit. Never were too bright, were you?" Kitmit hissed at Yum Yum, who now stood over Kitmit with a look of triumph on her face. "Get away, Yum Yum! Rayman's in trouble and I'm not gonna let a pathetic kitten like YOU get in my way!!" Yum Yum started to laugh at her. "Come on, let's play a game of tag." Yum Yum raised her paw and her claws became the length of swords! "Just hope I don't tag you any time soon."  
  
Kitmit yelled out in anger and roughly tried to push Yum Yum aside, soon taking to the air and chasing after Rayman and his captors as fast as her wings could carry her. She yelled out in pain as something sliced through her wing's sensitive skin. She knew it was Yum Yum, especially when her rival started to laugh at her like it was all a game. She looked around frantically, and finally saw the creature some distance away. Kitmit looked down. "They're too far away! This is YOUR fault!" She suddenly dropped and extended her leg, delivering a nasty kick to the surprised Yum Yum's face. She watched as Yum Yum fell from the sky, she must of knocked her out. She didn't mean to do that, but it was good that she wasn't following her anymore.  
  
Kitmit started to pour on speed, determined to reach them as fast as she could. The cat looked back at her, then started to fly down towards the forest again. Kitmit was about to follow, but stopped. Of all the places for them to drop, they had to go into THAT forest! Kitmit remembered her great grandmother telling her about a forest near the village of Planar. The village was once protected by a strange creature and they were safe for hundreds of years. But one day, all of the people in the village suddenly disappeared and their guardian fled to the forest. It was said that many had tried to go to the village and find clues as to why all of the people disappeared, and they went missing themselves. Or worse, turned into monsters and forced to destroy everything in their path! Kitmit definitely didn't want to see why they all disappeared, fearing that she would be turned evil like some others. But when she saw the cat and dragon disappear into the trees, she knew she had no choice.  
  
----  
  
Half an hour later, the cat and dragon landed in a shady spot somewhere in the trees. Rayman looked around, wondering where he was. Then he heard that voice in his head again. "My darling, I finally found you..." The dragon wings reached down and suddenly had Rayman in a hug. He blinked in confusion, then started to struggle. "Hey, let me go you freak!! If you let me go now, maybe I won't hurt you TOO badly!!" The wings hugged him even tighter, the cat closed her eyes and tears started to form around her eyes. "I've waited for so long..." Rayman's hand was finally free, and he tried to push the claws that held him away. "Hey, come on! I don't even know who you a-- AHHH!" He yelled and pointed at something that was approaching them. The cat opened her eyes to look.  
  
Walking toward them was a strange creature. It looked to be lizard-like. It's skin was smooth and white and it had blood-red eyes. It's paws each had three long claws of their own. The creature walked low to the ground and had a short pointy tail. But, it didn't look completely reptilian. Some long black fur was growing from around it's eyes almost like eyebrows, but it didn't end there.From where the hair started, it grew around the back of it's head and a little down it's back. The long fur gave it the look that it had a very long, furry tail. It's fur wasn't completely black, it had a long white stripe as well. It looked part skunk and part lizard! "The guardian..." Rayman looked up at the cat. "Guardian? Guardian of what?"  
  
Rayman's attention quickly returned to the so-called guardian as it suddenly hissed viciously and stood up to reveal it's real height. From where it was, it would have been as tall as Rayman. But now, it was close to Kitmit's size! The cat let go of Rayman and the dragon held him with it's wings. The cat stood up, ready to run if she needed to. The guardian opened it's mouth and took in a deep breath, then it suddenly spat at them with such force that it's spit shot through the tree beside them, leaving a small burning hole! The dragon hissed something at the cat, and she nodded her head as though agreeing with it. Probably something to do with the dragon's spit and comparing it to the skunk-lizard, Rayman thought.  
  
The guardian looked at Rayman and was getting ready to spit again. The dragon hissed at the guardian and the cat started to run. The guardian hissed furiously and started to chase them. The cat was relieved, thinking that the guardian was far from them now. But was suddenly surprised again. Kitmit appeared as if out of nowhere and grabbed Rayman away from the dragon, giving the cat a kick similar kick to Yum Yum's. Rayman looked up at Kitmit. "Hey, Cat Woman! GET ME AWAY FROM HERE!!!" Kitmit nodded and started to fly into the sky. They were a good hundred or so feet in the air, then suddenly, Rayman cried out in pain. Kitmit looked down at him and saw him holding his stomach. Blood was running over his hand and started to drip. Kitmit was getting really queasy at the sight, but she had to help him! What happened anyways? She looked down and saw something standing on the tree tops. The guardian, she thought to herself. Could it hit Rayman from this height? Looking at Rayman, she guessed that it could. "Oh man, what am I gonna do??" She thought for a minute and finally remembered. She can heal people, duh! She put her paw on Rayman and tried to heal him, but suddenly pulled her paw away. She felt pain as soon as she tried to heal him. The spot where she touched him turned red like a burn, but then disappeared. What was she gonna do NOW?  
  
----  
  
Not knowing who else to turn to, Kitmit flew back to the others. Razoff looked relieved to see Rayman, but he soon looked disappointed at the blood everywhere. "Great, you've ruined my carpet..." He soon got hit upside the head by Andre, and Mr. Dark took a closer look at Rayman's wound. "Looks like he got stabbed by something." Kitmit's head drooped in shame. "I'm just having the BEST of luck today, aren't I?" They all gasped and started to back away when Rayman suddenly started to glow. "Wh... wha??" Kitmit stared in awe. The guardian... THE GUARDIAN!!! Somehow, the guardian must of caused all the people in it's village to disappear! Kitmit was about to reach for Rayman, when something else started to happen. He looked to be encased in a huge, glowing white orb. They could see his body in the middle, and he looked like a completely black shadow. Suddenly, what looked to be smaller orbs of light started to break away from the orb and started to fly away like shooting stars into different directions. They all stared in amazement as the orb became smaller, and so did Rayman. Infact, his whole body looked like it was changing!  
  
After some time of watching the shooting orbs, they stopped and the glow of the orb began to die down. And where Rayman once was, now there was a small child. Unlike Rayman, he HAD arms, legs, and a neck. But his face looked just like if not exaxtly like Rayman's, but way younger. Razoff gasped, and suddenly looked like he saw a ghost. Andre looked at Razoff and poked him in the arm. "Razoff... hey, Razoff?" Razoff started to walk towards the small child, who was still suspended in the air a few feet. He reached out his arms, and the little kid dropped into them. The glow was completely gone now. Razoff hugged him and started to cry. "Sky... my little Sky..." 


	13. Ly

Rayman had been split to maybe sections. Somewhere in the forest romantic Rayman woke. He was pink on his body. He was right next to Lys house and knocked. "Hello?" said ly as she opened the door. Rayman kissed her and she jumped back surprised and blushed but whacked him.  
  
Raymans evil was the same as before but without a simple love in the world .he was worse. He had been walking about when he found ly running about in the flowers. "Hey watch ya stupid F% fairy!" cried Rayman. Ly was very surprised on how he had changed and slapped him for his cheek. Rayman swore and left.  
  
Ly went for a swim when she ran into sad Rayman he had blue on his tummy. Ly turned her back on him. Rayman sat and cried. Ly gave up and said, "What's wrong?" Rayman looked at her and said "your filth is ruining the pretty water!" ly went completely red and left.  
  
Happy Rayman was up in the mountains he looked like the complete original of Rayman. Ly came along and spotted him she shouted "I hate you Rayman you pig!" Rayman replied, "Oh I am ever so happy. Ly was gob smacked. 


	14. Raymad

It was an hour later that Ly finally realized that something was definitely wrong. She didn't pay attention to her previous feelings, but when she was around Rayman in the mountains... it didn't feel right. She saw him right there, but she felt like there wasn't even another presence on that mountain. Like he wasn't there at all. She didn't know what this strange feeling could be. Most of all, she had no idea how Rayman could have so many changes of heart in only an hour! Every time she went somewhere to get AWAY from him, he was right there not long after she arrived! "How is that possible," she wondered aloud. Ly wanted answers and she wasn't gonna get them while standing in her living room. "I'm gonna go and see him." she decided. She walked over to the door and opened it, somebody was standing there. "Oh, Rayman! I was just going to see you." Rayman smirked. "Yeah, what a coincidence." Ly stepped out of the way and let Rayman enter.  
  
As soon as she closed the door, he turned to her. His smile was different now. Almost... menacing. "Rayman? What's wrong with you today? You've been acting very strangely." His smile grew wider. "Why, I have no idea what you're talking about." He started to walk closer to Ly. Suddenly, the room seemed a bit darker. Ly started to back away, feeling uneasy. "Rayman...?" It wasn't long before he had her in a corner. It took her a while to realize it, but Rayman's eyes were red. But... he has BLUE eyes! She gasped at this new discovery. "You! YOU'RE not Rayman!" He leaned in really close, their faces nearly touching. "I am everything that Rayman was. But now, he's dead. He's dead and I'm here to take his place forever." Ly swiped at him, trying to land a good hit. But he caught her hand and squeezed it painfully. "Now, that isn't very nice. I think you should apologize." While holding her hand, he began to create an energy ball. Ly screamed in pain, the energy felt like it was destroying her hand slowly. He started to laugh at her. "Stupid Fairy. I am more powerful than you can ever imagine."  
  
Ly looked at him through her tears of pain. "What do you want from me?!" His smile disappeared. "What do I want? I want everything that Rayman never got." Suddenly, he kissed her. This was even more shocking than the kiss she got a while ago, she didn't understand what was going on. Not thinking, she suddenly created energy of her own in her trapped hand. Rayman's eyes widened and he broke the kiss, stumbling backward whiles holding his nearly blackened hand. Seeing that he was distracted, she punched him in the jaw hard and ran out the door, running away from him as fast as possible. She knew that Rayman was never able to beat her in a race and this would be a definite advantage. She was making very good progress, but she suddenly stopped running and her eyes widened in fear. Rayman was standing right in front of her, his eyes nearly glowing with rage. "If I cannot have you, nobody will." He raised his good hand, powerful dark energy began to gather around it. "Do you understand, Ly? NOBODY!!" His hand came forward, and everything for Ly went black. 


	15. Sparky 14

Later at the bottom of the canyon they had made a campsite. Kitmit and the others were around the campsite fire singing and telling stories. Razoff however was in his tent of leaves with sky. Andre was just finishing his story "... and this giant white thing was making weird shadows! But it's all a blur as if it never happened or it was a dream as...well that is it!" Kitmit didn't seem to horrified by his experience but was confused a slight.  
  
"Your turn!" cried Andre to Kitmit. Kitmit paused for a second and thought then started to tell a story of her past "I was only a kitten when this happened but I was told again by my mother..." she coughed loudly and they heard a muffle from Razoffs tent. "there was a 14"  
  
"A what?" interrupted Andre.  
  
"Well I am Kitmit 13..." she continued "and he was Sparky 14 and one day are foe, dragokis came down and took him away and many others and I was injured so I couldn't fly for 6 years. Sparky was meant to be my husband its like an arranged marriage but when he was taken away a new 14 was made... " She paused then said "Odin I hated him and who knew what they did to that lovely cat!" and that was her story.  
  
Later that night Kitmit made a sort of nest out of leaves and settled down. Somehow she didn't think she fit in with these evil guys. They had stared at her most of the time, when she was eating her toasted mice on the stick was the worse bit. She saw them whisper together and every now and then Andre would punch Mr. Dark for being stupid. What was really scary was how now that the robots were enjoying them selves and chatting but in a sort of beeping code. They had made more of them selves that really worried Kitmit robots building robots. There were now 200 and more was being produced. But they weren't all that friendly. 100 of the robots had rebuilt the ship and were somehow putting Razor back together.  
  
Kitmit soon fell asleep but before she did she saw all the evil guys grinning as she fell asleep freaky eh? Then these flashing green eyes behind them.  
  
It was late into the night when Kitmit awoke by a faint noise calling her name. She looked up and there was a black cat that looked exactly like her but a boy with different colour. He was black but had white going from his chin down to his chest. He had white paws and green flashing eyes calling her "sparky...?" she whispered. "you are in danger" he said.  
  
Smile Guy your back horray! Note: there will be a movie or a profile of the character as a flash animation on devianaART! 


	16. A Cat and her Kitten

Kitmit pushed herself into a sitting position with her huge paws and grinned at him. "Danger, here? Tin cans and fuzzballs can't hurt me." Sparky shook his head, looking even more serious than before. "No, Kitmit. It isn't them." Kitmit's grin soon disappeared. She knew that he wasn't lying. Sparky lowered his head slightly, looking hard at Kitmit. "Kitmit, it's Dragokis." Kitmit's mouth fell open in surprise. "Dragokis, here? But... how?" "Draco Felinrah is nearby. Be careful." Now she was definitely confused. "What? Who's--?" Sparky stood up. Now that she took a good look at him, he seemed much bigger than her. He spread his huge black wings. "Be careful." With a soft whoosh and a simple flap of his wings, he was gone in no time. Kitmit gaped at the spot where Sparky once stood. How did he get here? How did he even know it was me? Who is Draco Felinrah? Kitmit layed down on her bed once again. These thoughts troubled her to no end, but she knew that even she wouldn't get anything done if she was too tired to move. And with that final thought, she closed her crystal eyes and was fast asleep.  
  
--  
  
Razoff sat up in his bed of leaves and twigs and stared into the darkness. "Hello?" He sat there and strained to hear for only a few seconds before he heard leaves rustle a bit. He wondered if his dear son had finally awoken yet. Razoff decided to sleep outside the tent and keep guard. He lost his son once, he didn't want it to happen again. Calmly, he stood up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had missed Sky so much. When he saw his little son laying there close to death, he practically lost his mind. But, that was eight years ago. "I don't know how this happened and I don't care. He's back." Razoff smiled at the happy memories he had with his son. And his wife. His dear... Cassandra.  
  
Razoff let his eyes adjust to the darkness and made his way to the leafy tent, almost tripping over Mr. Dark and hearing him mumble something about Andre's hair looking nice that day. Doing his best to forget what Mr. Dark said, he opened the little tent flap and entered. He worked hard, and the tent was actually pretty roomy. He could stand up straight, and even stretch. Only the best for my son, he thought cheerfully. He only took a step forward when he heard something in the tent with him. At first he thought it was Sky just standing up from his bed, but this sounded much... bigger. "H... hello?" Razoff nearly whispered. Then he thought he heard... purring? That stupid Feligard, Razoff thought to himself. He reached to his right and turned on a battery powered lamp that one of the robots had rescued from the ship and light flooded the room, revealing a big cat with big wings and crystal eyes. "Kitmit, get out of here! This tent is for my... K... Kitmit?"  
  
Razoff realized that this huge creature could not possibly be the Feligard after all. Indeed it looked somewhat like her, but EXTREMELY different. It only had two legs. Two very powerful-looking legs. It's face was a little bit longer than Kitmit's. Kitmit looked almost persian-like, but not this. It's fur was all white and it's nose was a pale pink instead of black. It's eyes were equally as beautiful as Kitmit's but lacked something. Almost as though it had no life at all. Not only that, but the dragon wings were attatched to something. An actual dragon!  
  
The dragon lifted its head from it's resting place on the cat's head and started to sniff the air. It knew that somebody else was in there. Suddenly, the dragon's head "looked" straight at Razoff and lunged at him, stopping only a few inches from his face and letting out a ferocious roar, sending it's disgusting saliva and rotten breath all over him. Razoff choked on the disgusting smell and stumbled backwards. Having a bigger nose definitely didn't help the matter. Tears began to squeeze out of his eyes from the foul stench! Razoff looked through the tears and saw that one of the dragon wings were a little full. It was holding HIS SON!!!  
  
His eyes flashed with anger. "DROP HIM RIGHT NOW YOU FREAK!!!" The cat looked at Razoff and continued to purr, almost as though it were looking right through him. It's furry mouth curled into a sweet smile and it's mouth didn't even move after that, but he heard a very familiar voice. "He's grown quite a bit, hasn't he? Someday, he'll be as big as his father." Razoff stepped forward. "Who ARE you, and what do you wa-- wait a minute... it... it CAN'T be... Ca... Cassandra?" She continued to smile, her eyes were now warm and loving. "Yes, Razoff. I have returned." 


	17. capture of the kittes

Outside as Kitmit slept a shadow landed softly on the ground. It walked up to her its green eyes flashing. It stepped into the light of the moon. It was Yum Yum with a bruise from where Kitmit had hit her. She swiped at her only to miss as Kitmit turned over saying, "don't even think about it!" Yum Yum was confused. She tried again and again missing each time till Kitmit took a swipe at her cutting some of Yum Yums whisker off! Kitmit woke up after the screams of Yum Yum.  
  
"What the hell?" said Kitmit looking at Yum Yum. Yum Yum looked at her feet and chuckled to her self. There was a sudden movement and a crash. Kitmit and Yum Yum turned. A huge creature, bigger than the both of them, was in the shadows. It was very odd. Kitmit looked closer and saw..."It's a Dragokis" Kitmit whispered. It came closer.  
  
Inside Razoffs tent was of course Razoff and his son and his wonderful wife. They heard a scream of two cats. Razoff looked out very angry for disturbing this special moment. At that second he was ran over by two rampaging cats. This must have been painful he stood up and ran inside again with cat paw prints all over him. At that very second sky opened his eyes.  
  
Kitmit and Yum Yum ran and looked behind them there was the Dragokis chasing. "What does it want with us?" cried Yum Yum almost crying Kitmit didn't answer her. She spread her huge wings and picked Yum Yum up and flew into the sky. The Dragokis spread his wing and did the same. "Well?" said Yum Yum "is he gone?" Kitmit looked behind her to see 50 of them flying behind her she was petrified. She saw trees and dove into them hiding.  
  
The Dragokis sniffed as they landed. They growled loudly. Some started to destroy the forest. Kitmit stuck out like a sore thumb. White and black. They spotted them and scooped them up. Yum Yum saw there shining white fangs and fainted. Kitmit turned herself back to stone so if she were harmed it might not hurt. The Dragokis carried them with there teeth.  
  
Yum Yum woke up and Kitmit turned herself back. They were in a cage. Sparky was miles away to help. They looked around it was pitch black. When the lights switched. On they were in a lab and nothing looked friendly. Yum Yum once more fainted. 


	18. Family Troubles

Kitmit stood up and looked at her surroundings. She sensed danger, but saw nobody else in the room but her and Yum Yum. Then, she heard somebody chuckle. It sounded like a woman too, but Kitmit had no idea where it was coming from. Then, footsteps. "My my, two great Feligards in my posession. Enemies too. How cute." Kitmit turned around quickly. On the other side of the room was... well, she couldn't quite make out what it was. Strangely enough, the creature seemed to be pure darkness. Like just a shadow with no owner. Kitmit's fur stood on end and she hissed at the shadow. "Who are you and why did you bring us here?" The shadow began to change shape all of a sudden. At first it would have looked painful, the way the darkness was writhing and twisting. But soon, the shadow shrunk in size considerably and soon took a solid form. She looked just like Rayman!! Dark blue eyes, just like him. But her body was a dark blue and she had lighter blue shoes and a bandana. She also had dark brown hair that was shoulder-length and a little wild. She smiled teasingly and walked towards the cage. She put her hand on the bars and continued to smile. "You ask too many questions, Cat Woman." Kitmit's eyes widened. Rayman called her Cat Woman once, and this girl... finally, Kitmit remembered that strange light that surrounded Rayman, then those comets... they couldn't have just been normal comets.  
  
Kitmit narrowed her eyes at the little Raymanian, as she decided to call her. "What's your name?" The Raymanian sneered. "My name is Ra..." The sneer soon disappeared, and she now appeared a little troubled. She turned her back on Kitmit and started to walk away. Kitmit was slightly annoyed, but also curious. If she was right, then this creature may very well be a part of Rayman's evil side. "Wait," she called out, "you never told me your name!" The Raymanian stopped and turned to look at Kitmit, she seemed to be struggling with some thoughts. "I am... call me... Rainy." Seeming satisfied with her name, Rainy turned back to where she was walking toward, a huge metal door. She opened the door and looked back at Kitmit, a little grin on her face now. "My Masters will be pleased to know of your arrival, Cat Woman. They have been waiting for quite some time." But before Kitmit could ask any more questions, the door closed and Rainy was gone.  
  
----  
  
Cassandra sat beside the fire, looking into it with puffy red eyes. She had been crying for some time. Sky had woken up about two hours earlier and the first thing he saw wasn't exactly the best way to say, "Welcome back". When he saw his father bleeding and covered in paw prints, he looked right up and into the face of, you guessed it, a cat. He began to freak out right away, attacking her with what little strength he had. Razoff and Mr. Dark were still in the leaf tent, trying to calm him down. He may have been young and weak, but Sky cared a lot about his father and lashed out with all that he had. The dragon made a soft sound. Not quite a hiss, but almost like a dragon purr. It used it's wing to gently wipe away one of Cassandra's tears. She smiled at the dragon. "I don't know what I should have expected. He's never seen me before, and old photos certainly won't help now." The dragon lowered it's head a bit and snuggled against Cassandra.  
  
"Be thankful for your looks, lady. I'm a flying fuzzball, how do you think I feel?" Cassandra looked onto her shoulder where little Andre had decided to perch. Over the years, even Cassandra had heard of all the trouble that Andre and the others had caused. Strangely enough, nobody was ever killed in their attempts for world domination. Now that she got to see them up close, they didn't seem like such bad guys after all. Mr. Dark was never really into being evil, but more of into having fun. He stole the Great Protoon once to tease a well-known Fairy named Betilla. Well, let's just say his prank went a little too far. Admiral Razorbeard wanted slaves and even then, nobody died. Of course, she hasn't met him. The robots were STILL working on rebuilding his index finger. All that they had done was what looked like a shoe buckle. Andre, well... nobody really knew what his plans were. And nobody could blame him for what he did either! When a Red Lum is scared, they are literally scared out of their minds and become quite unpredictable! According to the story that she heard, a large blue frog had accidentally swallowed Andre and all the Hoodlums were merely trying to save him. Razoff was caught in the middle though. He had lost his son and thus lost his mind because of Razorbeard, and had a good chance of destroying his own son because of Andre. Well, think about it. If eight years after your son was missing, he came home with no neck or limbs... you'd be a little freaked out too.  
  
Cassandra nudged Andre with her nose. "Hey, you don't look that bad! Atleast you have arms!" Andre smiled up at her. "Atleast you have legs!" Cassandra abruptly stood up when she heard something in the bushes. The dragon uncoiled from it's resting spot on the ground and took it's position on Cassandra's back, ready for action. Andre flew from Cassandra's shoulder and hovered beside her, putting up his hands in a kind of strange karate-like way. Cassandra listened harder to the sound of footsteps and leaves rustling. It sounded as though whatever it was, it was wounded. Suddenly, something fell out of a bush as though it just fainted. Not even thinking, Cassandra ran over to it and knelt down to inspect. Andre flew closer and his mouth fell open in shock. It looked like Rayman! Atleast, the same species as Rayman... whatever he was. Instead of floppy ear-like hair that hung in her face, she had very long blonde hair that reached where her ankles would be. Her nose was a little smaller than Rayman's and her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue, almost see-through in a kind of way. Her body was a light pink, as were her shoes. She also wore a darker pink bow around her "neck" instead of a bandana.  
  
The dragon reached down with it's wings and tried to pick her up. She gasped in pain as soon as it touched her. She looked up at Cassandra, a thin trickle of blood running from her mouth. She struggled to form words, but she fainted from exhaustion very quickly. Cassandra looked over her body and saw the damage. She was holding her chest and struggling a little to breath and her right foot looked horrible, almost as though it were crushed! Cassandra winced at the sight, but her sense of duty overcame her sense of vomiting at that moment. The dragon picked her up in it's wings and Cassandra stood up. She looked over at Andre. "Do you have medicine, bandages, anything??" "How am I supposed to know?" Cassandra gave Andre a very serious look. Sighing, Andre flew toward the tent as fast as he could to ask one of the others. Mr. Dark and Andre came out of the tent and Mr. Dark looked her over. "Man, that's one nasty trip, I'll tell you that much... I got one of those robots to hold my luggage, I brought LOTS of bandages with me as we were leaving to find Rayman." Andre folded his arms. "Any particular reason why?" For possibly the first time ever, it was Mr. Dark's turn to roll his eyes at Andre.  
  
Mr. Dark ran off to find a robot with the code number ghsidernb-65838564001, but he was nicknamed Bob. Luckily, it only took a few minutes. Apparently, Mr. Dark could tell the robots apart even better than Razorbeard himself. Nobody quite knew why. Deciding against taking the injured creature into Razoff's tent, they set her down beside the fire and started to clean her wounds. It took a bit of time, she woke up once and made a bit of a fuss, but they got it done. Cassandra looked over at Mr. Dark. "Excuse me, but... my son... how is he?" Mr. Dark finished up the last bandages on the creature's foot and looked at Cassandra. "When I left, he was still shaken. When Andre came in asking for bandages, I could tell that he assumed you did something. I never saw a kid with such... hate in his eyes." Cassandra flinched at the word "hate". Mr. Dark tried to change the subject, he knew that talking about her son did no good. "Razoff is doing just fine too. He got a kick to the head, but that's it. We had to clean a lot of muddy prints off of that jacket of his." Cassandra tried to force a grin. "That's good. I didn't know what to think when he ran in like that." Cassandra looked into the fire and she could see Sky's face. The scene began to play in her head again.  
  
.....  
  
Cassandra heard loud screeches coming from the outside. Razoff looked a tad annoyed and he stepped out of the tent for what seemed like only a second before his own scream was added to the mess. Fast as lightning, he ran back in and closed the flap quickly. Something seemed to scare him, one hand was over his heart and he looked positively terrified. Then, there was a little moan. Cassandra looked into the dragon's wing and down at her little son. He opened his lovely blue eyes and gasped. "Father!" Razoff was too shocked for the moment to even realize that Sky had called for him, let alone notice that he was awake. He was staring at Cassandra, that terrified look on his face. She knew that something bad was going on outside, but before she had time to react...  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!" The dragon screeched in pain and dropped Sky right away. He had viciously bitten into the dragon's wing and left quite a nasty cut that bled a lot. The dragon was caught off guard, but was mostly surprised that such a little thing could do that kind of damage, no problem. "YOU!! YOU DID THIS!!!" Cassandra looked down at Sky. Sky was now holding the electric lamp, looking ready to swing at any moment. Cassandra gasped and took a step back. She forgot for a minute that this little thing was her young son, but his eyes... those eyes could kill the faint of heart on their own, she thought to herself. "No, Sky! It's me!" Sky let out a loud battle cry and started to run at Cassandra, but she easily dodged his attack. "YOU DID THIS!!! YOU DID THIS!!!"  
  
Razoff finally broke out of his trance and ran to grab Sky. He smacked the lamp from his hand and held him in a very tight hug, trying to prevent any further damage to him or his mother. Sky's eyes suddenly began to overflow with tears and he continued to scream, "YOU DID THIS!!!" Cassandra backed toward the tent flap and looked into his eyes again. In them she saw something strange. Great pain, and even... a strange sense of recognition. It was as though Sky no longer knew what he was doing. All that he was thinking of was protecting his father. The truth was that Cassandra needed to be protected from her own son. Something began to swell up inside her, a supressed rage that she never knew she had. The dragon spread it's wings and Cassandra's fur spiked, suddenly they both let out an ear-splitting roar. Razoff shut his eyes and clenched his teeth, trying to withstand the sound. Sky stopped struggling, but now looked at Cassandra in fear. It wasn't long before Razoff had his son in a real hug, the poor little thing was tembling. He gave Cassandra one last terrified look before burying his head in his father's chest and began to sob uncontrollably. Cassandra's fur fell again, and she looked down at them in shame. What could have possibly made her react like that? She couldn't belive that she, of all people, would lash out at another person. Let alone a family member. The dragon make a strange choking sound itself before it put it's wings down. Cassandra didn't know who she was afraid of more, her son or herself.  
  
Cassandra ran out of the tent as fast as she could when she heard the voices of the others, coming to see what was going on. Cassandra ran to a little river not far away and looked up at the sky through her tears. Maybe she really was just a monster now. After eighteen years of wandering for her long lost family, they had proven once and for all that she was nothing but a monster. "Maybe... it IS my fault..." "And beating yourself up about it isn't going to solve anything." Cassandra looked behind her. She saw something strange, a limbless creature like Rayman one was. But she couldn't even make out it's physical appearance. "But... what should I do? I've searched for so long and now my son--" "Needs you. You are his mother. Whether you're a cat or a dog or anything else, you are still his mother. I'll TELL you what you should do. You should go back there and be the best parent that you can be!" Cassandra looked down at the little creature, feeling even more shame. "Be nice to him. He's had bad experiences with cats in the past few days." And just like that, the creature was gone...  
  
.....  
  
"Hey! Hello?? Wake up, furball!" Cassandra snapped out of her daydream, or nightmare as she would have called it, and looked down at Andre. Andre pointed at the snoozing creature. "Look after her, okay? We're gonna see if Razoff needs anything." "... Razoff... yes, you do that." Andre and Mr. Dark got up and made their way toward the tent. Cassandra sighed and looked down at the little creature. The dragon yawned and slithered down from Cassandra's back, curling into a neat coil and even using one of it's wings as a blanket for the creature. As soon as it touched her, her eyes sprang open and she gasped. She sat up, ignoring what little pain she felt. "What's going on? Where am I?" Cassandra purred to try and calm her down. "Don't worry, you are safe now." She looked up at Cassandra, confused. "Safe...? Who ARE you?" Cassandra bowed slightly to her. "My name is Cassandra. And, you are?" "My name..." She stopped and looked like she was thinking very hard. It took her a minute or two, but she finally said, "Kitmit. My name is Kitmit." 


	19. Confusion in the making

Mr. Dark came out and asked what and been going on. "Her name is kitmit," said Cassandra unsure but wasn't to surprised since she didn't know Kitmit13. "NO SHE CAN'T BE!" said Mr.Dark confused "can she... wait where is Kitmit?"  
  
ahem changing of places here move along move along nothing to see here  
  
Kitmit looked angry. All of a sudden she was whacked over the head and knocked out. "This is my perfect revenge MAW HA HA HA HA!" cried Yum Yum who had hit her looking down at her. "Hey that Raymans Line!" shouted Kitmit as she got up Yum Yum gasped and jumped at her. She pinned her on the ground "this is all your fault!" she screamed. "hey what with all the noise" said Rainy as she entered again "cause ya better shut it!" "What do you have in your hand...?" asked Kitmit. "Oh! This..." she said chucking it at them "my masters have said to give you this!" an old smelly rat fell in front of them and Rainy chuckled "bon apatite!" and she left. The two cats stared down at the old rat with no interest. Then the door opened "here you are two great Feligards," said Rainy.  
  
yep you heard me next place  
  
"Why can't she?" said Cassandra. "Because she can't there is already a Kitmit!" answered Mr.Dark "well she could have been given the same name too!" said Cassandra. "Now where did you come from?" "I don't know what happened," said Kitmit confused. "Where is Kitmit though!" asked Mr. Dark inpatient "here!" said kitmit pointing at her self  
  
"No not you the other!"  
  
"The other? No! There is me no twin!"  
  
"No! You don't understand!"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"My head hurts... I better get the others."  
  
"Who are the others?"  
  
"Shut up!" and Mr.Dark ran inside the tent "guys Kitmits gone missing!" "WHAT?!" cried Andre "the cat?" asked Razoff "no me he means and he has it all wrong! and I am not a cat!" said Kitmit entering. "AHHHHHHHHHHH I THINK THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH NOW SHUT UP YOU ARE CONFUSING THE MATTERS" cried Mr.Dark and bandaged up her mouth. Sky sat there staring completely confused. "Ok I am confused" said Razoff "yep me too" said Andre. "Look what you have done!" said Mr.Dark to kitmit slapping him self hard in the face.  
  
"Well now let me say this again clearly K-I-M-I-T N-O-T H-E-R-E C-A-T!" explained Mr.Dark. "O-K S-H-A-M-E N-O C-A-R-P-E-T T-H-E-N!" said Razoff "carpet?" said sky. "S-H-U-T U-P!" cried Mr.Dark. 


	20. Living Nightmares

Kitmit ran a finger over the bandage on her mouth. Did I hurt my mouth too, she wondered. Well, give her a break! She was pretty much just born here, people! Andre flew over toward Kitmit and took a good look at her. "So, you mean... the Feligard is gone." Mr. Dark looked up, relieved that somebody finally understood. "Yes." Andre turned toward him. "And now that the Feligard is gone, you found this." "Yes." "And... they're both named Kitmit." "YES already!" Andre turned back to Kitmit. "And they have the same eyes." "Ye-- what??" Mr. Dark ran over and looked at Kitmit closely. She leaned back a little because both he and Andre were a little too close for comfort, staring at her. After a minute or two, Mr. Dark pulled away. "Well, I'll be darned..." Razoff stepped forward, Sky craned his neck to see what was going on. "Wait, are you trying to say that our huge evil cat of doom has transformed into... THAT?" Andre flew closer to Razoff. "That seems to be the case. Only, it seems that she's lost her memory..." Mr. Dark turned back to them. "Well, she DID hit her head. Among with a few other things..." He turned to Kitmit. "Why are you standing? Your foot was almost... DESTROYED when I looked at it!" Kitmit tried to say something, but made a really weird muffled sound. Sighing, Mr. Dark took off the bandage. Kitmit rubbed her mouth. "Is my mouth all better?" Mr. Dark growled and looked up at the ceiling. "Polokus, kill me now..." Kitmit was suddenly on the floor. She wasn't exactly careful when she decided to sit down, making everybody jump when they heard a loud thumping noise. They looked down at her, she tried to pull the bandages off of her foot. She kept tugging and tugging until, now very annoyed, Mr. Dark knelt down and took them off for her. Kitmit smiled and waved her foot around a bit. "My foot doesn't hurt, see? All better!" Mr. Dark and Razoff gaped at her. Andre was a little busy, Sky had suddenly decided that he was a cute toy and started to hug him like a teddy bear.  
  
Mr. Dark reluctantly touched her foot. "But... that's IMPOSSIBLE!" "Apparently not," Razoff said. "I CAN'T BREATH!!!" Razoff turned toward Andre and Sky. "What do you care? If you breath you die!" "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!" Razoff sighed and said, "Sky, drop the fuzzy bug, okay?" Sky grinned happily and let go of Andre, who fell to the floor with a funny little smacking noise. Andre looked up. "Next time you want a kid, get a puppy or something instead." Mr. Dark grinned underneath his cloak. "Why, so he could stuff it two years later?" Normally, even Razoff would have laughed at that. But since the return of his son... he had been thinking a little differently. It was his obsession with hunting that got him into this mess. He had an angry Feligard after him, whose mother he had stuffed. He had captured another Feligard. He guessed that she wasn't in his basement anymore, mainly because he was practically trampled to death by something huge and grey not long ago. Speaking of basement... "Uh, you guys, I think we forgot something..." Razoff walked out of the tent, Sky got up and decided to follow.  
  
Razoff turned to look behind him and pointed toward the tent. "No, Sky, you stay here. I'll be right back." Sky stopped and looked up at Razoff. He felt like they had been appart forever, and now his dad didn't want him around? Sky turned and started to walk toward the tent, his head drooping in sadness. Reassured, Razoff continued on his short trip. Cassandra was out here and he was afraid of how Sky would react if he saw her again. When he nearly reached the tent, Sky looked back and saw that Razoff was walking pretty quickly. He didn't want to miss out on what his father was doing anymore. He turned his back on the tent, took a deep breath, then started to follow him. Sky was very skilled in things like hiding and dodging. He always got up in the middle of the night to play games and he would have to act fast so that Razoff never caught him.  
  
From tree to tree, bush to bush, he followed. Razoff even looked behind him to make sure that Sky wasn't following once in a while. Sky was getting a bit closer, then thought he heard something. Looking to his right, his breath caught in his throat. Looking straight at him from beside a campfire was a dragon. Cassandra appeared to be sleeping, but her dragon friend was watching very closely. Sky then noticed--that dragon had no eyes! How could it possibly know where he was and what he was doing?? The dragon hissed and slithered toward Sky, who was too afraid to move. When it was towering over him, it bent down so they were face to face. "You shouldn't be out here. I heard what your father said." The dragon watched Sky expectantly. It knew that nobody could understand it's hissing but Cassandra, but the sounds it made should have scared him into going back to the safety of the tent. Sky looked at the ground, ashamed. "I know..." The dragon's mouth nearly fell open. "You can understand me?" Sky looked up, a tad confused. "Yes... what isn't there to understand?"  
  
The dragon was amazed now. Sky looked beyond the dragon and at Cassandra. "She didn't hurt dad... did she?" The dragon snapped out of it's daze. "No, she didn't." It looked down at Sky. He seemed to the thinking hard about something. The dragon put a wing around Sky, like a hug. "Do you know who she is?" Sky continued to watch her. "Mom..." The dragon's mouth fell open this time. How could he possibly know that?! "But... how..." "I knew all along. I don't know how, but I did." Sky suddenly turned around and started running. "HEY! Where are you goin now?!" The dragon already knew he was going after his father. It also knew that it shouldn't interfere. That boy had his father taken away from him, just like Cassandra. Maybe they needed some time alone. "Great, one of those two'll be after my tail when they find out I let him go." The dragon sighed and slithered back to it's partner. Through that yelling, it couldn't believe that Cassandra was still asleep.  
  
----  
  
Sky watched from behind a bush as his father entered the mansion. Sky's mouth fell open the second he saw it. Their once beautiful house looked like it was nearly burnt down, and half of the house looked almost collapsed. Not only that, but it was in a bit of a different place than he remembered. Sky watched as Razoff struggled with the half-crushed door, and started to run after him when he was sure the coast was clear. When he entered, his mouth fell open once more. Statues, paintings, carvings-- all of Razoff! And several mirrors as well. Sky walked after his father's footsteps and stopped beside a huge painting. It looked like he and Sky were supposed to be in it, but this time... Sky's face looked like it had been cut out, but Razoff's face was torn to shreds. All that the little guy could think of was how all this happened and why. How long had be been away? He followed him further and further until he came to an all-too-familiar staircase. The staircase that he fell down that time ago. Beneath the staircase was a door that Sky never saw before. He heard footsteps from insie the door somewhere. As Sky approached it, he could barely see a thing. It was a long staircase, winding down into a new level of the house. Nowhere else to go, he thought to himself. He began to walk down the stairs, feeling along the wall so that he knew where he was going.  
  
It seemed like forever, but he finally saw a light ahead. With the stairs now visible, Sky quietly ran down the rest of the stairs and froze at the sight. This place was huge! There were cages everywhere, like a prison right below his own home! It must have been added after Sky left. He kept on walking, until he finally heard voices. "You stupid big nosed-- HOW could you forget ME down here?!" "Calm down, Frog Boy, I'll get you out..." He heard the jingling of keys together and heard a metal door swing noisely on its hinges. Gathering up his courage, Sky looked around the corner and saw his father talking to what looked like a huge blue frog. He thought he saw that frog from somewhere, but where? Razoff turned around when he heard something like a strangled gasp and saw Sky.  
  
"Sky, what are you doing here? I told you to go back to the tent!" But Razoff realized that his son wasn't listening, he was staring at Globox with the most petrified look on his face than he's ever seen before. "Sky? What's wrong?" Sky's mouth fell open and he made a forced squeak, but then he suddenly began to run away. "SKY!!" Razoff began to run after him and, extremely confused, Globox decided to follow. It took a few minutes, but Razoff finally found Sky. He was huddled in a corner, trembling. The poor little guy didn't know his way around and quickly got lost. Razoff approached him. "Sky? What's wrong?" he said in his calmest tone. Then, Globox rounded he corner and looked at them. Sky screamed and pointed at Globox. "KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!!! DAD, KEEP HIM AWAY!!!" Razoff kneeled beside Sky and held his shoulders. "Sky, what's wrong with you?" Sky began to shake harder, he looked like he were about to cry. "Please, please... keep... him... away..." Razoff gasped when Sky suddenly fainted. "SKY?!"  
  
----  
  
_AUTHOR'S NOTE---  
  
I know some of you are probably wondering what's wrong here. It's all explained in my story Sky has Fallen, but that part of the story isn't going to show up any time soon. Just so you know, Sky is somehow turned into Rayman because of a failed experiment. Basically, his body is mutated to create what Rayman is known as today. But he was still young, still the same age and size of Sky. When he meets Globox in the future, something bad happens. His memory is wiped in the future, which creates the ongoing story of Past in Present. But as Sky has been reborn, he has a bad memory of Globox. He can't remember it, but it still strikes fear into him. Thus, making him freak out really badly. Not a very good day for the little guy, is it?_


	21. a lot of things go wrong!

A lot of things had happened since! Kitmit was dizzy she stood up in the cage. Yum Yum looked at her, her eyes wide with fear but a sensation to laugh as well. "What?" said Kitmit but her voice sounded different? Yum Yum started a laughing fit but there was something different about her. She had no wings and looked like she had no powers. Every time she talked out came a meow. Kitmit looked at herself and burst into tears. She had red eyes that had sort of changed her vision and back legs of a dragon and front paws of a cat. She had ears like tiny dragon wings and her tail was of a dragon. But she felt stronger. She was upset of what had happened to her lovely looks and smashed at the bars. The bars of the cage were destroyed and she was surprised at her own strength. She picked up Yum Yum and flew into the air. Her wings felt stronger. She flew off into an open window saying "a bit stupid of them to leave this open!" Rainy ran in at that very second and saw them she screamed "they're escaping!" but it was too late and they were too much into the night sky. Kitmit flew around looking for the campsite. She actually found it and landed. Yum Yum was asleep in her arms. She walked into the tent.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EVIL CAT OF DOOM!" shouted Andre. Kitmit had forgotten that she had changed a lot. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...wha? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EVIL CAT OF DOOM!" cried Mr.Dark. "Shut up copycat!" said Andre whacking him hard. Kitmit (not 13!) wasn't sure of what to be scared of. Cassandra entered because she saw Kitmit (13) enter. Kitmit tried to explain but it came out a bit growly Kitmit (13) was about to cry she dropped Yum Yum and left water filling up in her red eyes. Cassandra ran after her knowing she meant well.  
  
Razoff was coming back with Globox behind him and sky in his arms who had fainted he made it to the camp and saw Cassandra with Kitmit (13) he thought it was a monster and gave sky to Globox and got a gun. He ran up. Sky woke up with Globox looking down on him. Uh oh! Sky screamed and ran from his grip inside. Yum Yum came forward. Sky started to calm down at bit and asked, "who is she?" petting her. "Not sure that beast brought her here! but don't worry Razoff will get rid of that beast!" said Andre. Yum Yum flicked up her ears. She might of not liked Kitmit but belief it or not they were sisters and they had to look out for each other. Yum Yum ran outside to Kitmit to comfort her and said "its all right Kitmit" Razoff came and shot a warning shot into the air. The others weren't that afraid and approached. 


	22. Mistake

Startled, everybody else turned and stared at Razoff. Kitmit 13, for the first time ever, looked at him in horror. He didn't know that she was Kitmit 13, and she was afraid that she might face a destiny very similar to her mother's. Globox ran up beside Razoff, gasping for air from him having to run so fast to catch up. Andre flew out of the tent and up to Razoff, pointing at Kitmit 13. "GET THAT THING, IT'S SOME KINDA SUPER EVIL MONSTER!!!" Yum Yum's fur spiked up in anger. "No she isn't, you annoying piece of lint! That's my sister!!" Andre looked back at them, grinning. "Well, I guess we know who got the better looks of the two." Mr. Dark came out of the tent as well and snickered. "Yeah, that monster is WAY cuter than you!" Yum Yum was angry that they were making fun of her sister, but even MORE furious that they were making fun of her. Like a bolt of lightning, Yum Yum had both Andre and Mr. Dark in her grasp, struggling for dear life. "I'd watch what I was saying, if I were you." Cassandra stepped forward, the dragon grabbed onto Yum Yum's arm with one of it's wings. "Now now, fighting won't solve anything, Miss...?" Yum Yum looked at Cassandra and sighed, dropping Andre and Mr. Dark on the groud pretty hard. "Yum Yum. My name is Yum Yum." Cassandra smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Yum Yum. My name is Cassandra."  
  
Razoff, not even thinking, pointed his gun right at Kitmit 13 and got ready to pull the trigger. But, at the worst possible moment, Kitmit the Rayman-ish creature decided to make an appearance from the tent. "Hey!" What she thought was just a pleasant greeting turned out to be a horrible mistake. Razoff turned toward her, surprised, and pulled the trigger. A loud bang, and little Kitmit was on the ground. 


	23. Kitmit At Last!

"YOU FOOL!" cried Kitmit13 running over to Kitmit. "Don't worry!" she placed her paw on her. Kitmit could no longer be seen. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU WANNA KILL THE POOR CREATURE ITS BEEN THROUGH A LOT TODAY!" shouted Andre. "SHUT IT!" said Kitmit13 she continued her paw glowed underneath. "oooooooooo! Pretty!" said Andre in a pathetic voice. Kitmit13 lifted her paw. Kitmit was completely healed she had a huge muddy paw print on her.  
  
Kimit13 wiped away a tear and started to walk away. "Hey! Wait!" Kitmit turned around it was Andre "here did you get that? Kitmit13 has a power just like that!" Kitmits face was looking at them like they were fools. She laughed and said, "Come on Yum Yum!" "What so funny?" said Mr.Dark. Razoff got at of his daze then looked at Yum Yum and cried "hey didn't I have you in my dungeon but you had wings? I thought you were a..." "Feligard?" Yum Yum finished "yes I was! And..." she burst into tears. She hadn't thought about it yet she was powerless no wings no strength! Kitmit13 cried too. They hugged each over but they were no longer stressed at that very moment Yum Yums wing grew back and she grew. Confused but happy she turned and smirked at Mr. Dark and Andre. "So who is ugly now?" She laughed. The two coward in a corner. Then Andre flew into the tent. Kitmit13 was actually happy for once as that certain beast. She glowed.  
  
She knew somehow what was happening .she ran over to Razoff. He aimed at her with his gun. She picked it up from his grasp and said, "YOU think that you can defeat a Feligard?" she closed her eye's then opened them they were blue again. She was a huge white cat with brown on her face paws and tail. She had huge dragon wings. Her teeth shortened and so did her claws. "Kitmit?" he said and fainted "WUSS!" she said and walked over to Yum Yum "get them!" Kitmit said Yum Yum went into the tent and got Andre and gave him to Kitmit. "Hello fuzzy!" she laughed "Kitmit! No you can't be she is!" answered Andre.  
  
"Who?" said Kitmit13. Andre pointed at the kitmit. Kitmit13 dropped him and was already coming up with a plan for revenge. She walked over. When Rainy dropped from the sky and landed on the floor on her feet and smirked. "Can't get way that easy! Cat woman!" she said the two looked up the sky it was black with Dragokis. All of a sudden Sparky appeared "HURRY!" he shouted. 


	24. Whoops

Kitmit13's eyes went wide with fear, and Yum Yum did her best to keep down a shriek. Seeing nowhere to go, Kitmit13 spread her wings and got ready to attack. But then, Andre flew up and pointed at Rainy. "Hey, that thing looks just like Rayman!" Suddenly, everything went silent and it even seemed to get a bit darker. As they all watched Rainy, her eyes went wide, almost as though in realization. Suddenly, there was a small rumbling sound. But it soon grew, almost like the sound of thunder. Kitmit13 and Yum Yum looked at Kitmit, who was also now standing with that same look on her face. Suddenly, both of them were engulfed in what looked like fire. Rainy's was blue and Kitmit's was pink. Their bodies were no longer visible, but both of their voices could be heard plainly and saying the same thing at the same time. "I am Rayman, Guardian of the Forest."The fire suddenly died down and they both fell to the ground, out cold. Andre hovered over Kitmit, then over to Rainy. "Woah, did you guys hear that? These girls are really craz--UGH!!" Rainy's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed Andre, nearly crushing his little body. Her eyes opened and she smiled at her catch. "Terrible things, Black Lums. Little pests don't know when to die." Mr. Dark gasped in horror as he watched Rainy crush Andre in her grasp. The evil Lum was no more than a stain on her hand now.  
  
Rainy stood up and brushed off the remainders of Andre's insect-like body from her hand. She smiled at everybody, an insane look in her eyes. "I don't know why I didn't do that in the first place when he first decided to rear his ugly head. Silly me. Then I wouldn't have had to protect THAT idiot!" She pointed at Globox, who had a mix of fear and confusion on his face. "Well, no use crying over spilt blood. It was fun anyways." Rainy raised her hand up to her face and formed an energy sphere. "Well, would you look at that... if only I remembered how to do this when you kitty cats decided to run for it. Well, no reason why I can't do it now." Rainy shot a blue ball of energy at Kitmit13. It's very existance seemed to freeze the air around it. But before it could hit her, a pink ball of energy flew out and destroyed it.  
  
Rainy glared at Kitmit the Raymanian in rage. "How DARE you! Shouldn't you be on MY side?!" Kitmit narrowed her eyes. "No, I guess not." Rainy grit her teeth in anger and got ready to attack Kitmit, but was suddenly picked up from the ground and held firmly in place by a huge black cat. Kitmit13 smiled. "Good one, Sparky." Sparky looked down at Kitmit13 and almost grinned, but then Rainy yelled, "ATTACK!!! KILL THEM ALL!!!" If you could see Kitmit's face through her fur, it would have been completely white.The Dragokis began to dive at them all, fire spewing from their mouths and claws flying everywhere. Yum Yum sent a stream of blue fire at them, several Dragokis were destroyed inthe powerful blast but there were too many for her attack to do much damage. "Nevermind that, fly away!!" Kitmit13 picked up Mr. Dark and Kitmit and started to fly as fast as she could. Yum Yum flew after her, Sparky soon followed while holding a ragingly mad Rainy. Cassandra followed them, holding Razoff. Mr. Dark yelled out, "ATTACK!!!" Kitmit13 looked down to see what he was yelling at, then she saw a HUGE army of robots appear and begin to fight the Dragokis. I totally forgot about those things, she thought to herself. Maybe the idea of robots building robots wasn't too bad after all.  
  
They flew on for only a few minutes but got a good distance between them and the war. It was then that Cassandra suddenly realized something. "Wh... where's Sky?!" 


	25. I WILL KILL YOU!

"I must find sky!" cried Cassandra. "I will help," said Razoff. "No stay it will be dangerous!" said Cassandra handing him to Kitmit13. Razoff had done all this flying stuff before and knew he wasn't like it with kitmit13 and her fancy flying but she wasn't all that bad this trip. Cassandra dove low to the ground looking for Sky. Kitmit13 was very stressed all of a sudden she dropped everyone as she glowed. They screamed as Kitmit turned back to that beast. She dove down and caught them. She looked back at Yum Yum. Yum Yum was glowing too When it died down she fell. She had no wings again. "I CAN'T MY HANDS ARE FULL YOU WILL HAVE TO CATCH HER!" cried Sparky. Kitmit caught Yum Yum her hands were getting pretty full.  
  
Soon they got away from the Dragokis but Cassandra had not come back. When Kitmit let go of Mr.Dark, Razoff, Kitmit and Yum Yum Mr.Dark went bonkers when he saw Sparky land with Rainy. "YOU F FOOL WHY THE HELL YOU DO THAT TO HIM!" shouted Mr.Dark "to who?" said Rainy innocently. Mr.Dark created a huge Antitoon and said "destroy her!" "oh not this again!" said Rainy. Sparky went up to it with Rainy still in his hands and blew flames on it till it was nothing but a pair of bouncing eyes. All of a sudden Cassandra flew down. 


	26. Kitmit Speaks and the Virus is Revealed

Razoff ran up to her, his hopes up. "Where's Sky? Did you find him?" Cassandra shook her head sadly. "His tent was destroyed, I couldn't find him anywhere. But, I found THIS odd-looking thing..." Cassandra then held up a badly burnt and damaged Globox. Like an idiot, his mouth was open and a thin line of drool was beginning to run down his face. He looked right at Razoff and said, "Are you Santa? Wazzup, Santa Clurscht!" On the last word, he suddenly spit up some blood and what looked like... Murfy?? "What the--???" Razoff bent down and picked up the slimy little bug, who was unconsious at the time. Globox blinked at him for a minute. "Ohhh yeah... I forgot about him... he was still down in the dungeon when the house started to shake and move really weird. I told him to go in my mouth and I'd protect him. Heh, sucker." Kitmit 13 grinned. "Oh yeah, that's probably from when I picked up your mansion and threw it that the pirate ship." Razoff narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't remind me."  
  
"Hey, Nosejob! If you're not too busy, maybe you can get this fat flea bag to let go of me!!" Kitmit 13 looked at Rainy with anger in her eyes. "WHAT did you call him, runt?!" "Stay out of this, Cat Woman! If I can't do this peacefully then I'll just have to BLOW YOU TWO TO BITS!!!" Kitmit 13 stomped over to Sparky and Rainy, then bent down so that she and Rainy were face to face. "You listen here, runt girl, we're not going to make ONE MOMENT peaceful for you as long as you're with us so deal with it and shut the $# up!!" Kitmit 13 glared at Rainy, her every word dripping with venom. Rainy opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and looked away instead. Kitmit 13 pat her on the head and said, "Good girl," then she walked away. Cassandra looked hurt because of how Kitmit 13 talked to her. "Did you have to tell it to her like that? I don't know how you two know eachother, but--" Kitmit 13's eyes flashed with rage. "YOU, SHUT UP!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S EVEN GOING ON HERE SO EITHER LEAVE OR CLOSE YOUR TRAP!!!" Razoff stepped forward, his gun raised. "Don't you DARE talk to her like that ever again!!" "Or WHAT, you'll poke me with that stick of yours?!" Yum Yum ran toward Kitmit 13. "Kitmit, please, just calm down--" "DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!!" Kitmit 13 swung her paw and sent Yum Yum crashing into Mr. Dark, knocking the breath and the senses out of them both. Globox put up his hands to defend himself and said in a pretty shaky voice, "Hey hey hey! Violence isn't gonna solve anything! Just put the claws down and--" "YEAH, I'LL PUT THEM DOWN ALL RIGHT, I'LL PUT THEM DOWN ON YOUR HEAD AND HAVE FROG STEAKS FOR MY NIDNIGHT SNACK!!!!!"  
  
"QQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everybody instantly shut up and looked down at Kitmit, who appeared pretty calm for having yelled so loudly. She looked at them all with her crystal eyes, her hands were raised into the air and sparking dangerously. She waited until she was sure they would stop fighting, and slowly lowered her hands to her side. "Listen, all of you... I admit I was only here for a short time and I haven't had enough time to get to know one of you, let alone any of your names. Since Andre spoke my..." she looked at Rainy, "our true name, we have gotten back the memories of a man who is now considered dead. Now..." She began to walk among them, her hands behind her back. "We have all been enemies in the past, and we're enemies even now. But something is happening over there," she pointed in the direction of the Dragokis and robot war, "that is beyond ANY of our control, and there isn't much that we can do about it." Even Rainy looked at the ground in shame. Cassandra and Razoff looked like they were about to cry because of the loss of their son. "But, now we're together again, whether we like it, or not." This comment seemed to be aimed toward Kitmit 13. "And because of this strange new developement, we NEED eachother to survive. We HAVE to pull together and put our differences aside. Let's face it, it looks as though NONE of us have a home to even go back to right now." Razoff leaned toward Kitmit 13 and whispered, "I wonder whose fault THAT was." Kitmit 13 raised her paw as though she were about to smack him, but decided against it and lowered her paw again. "Now, I know that you all probably think I'm just rambling, but listen. We have to become friends. We have to stick together and get through this as a team, not a bunch of children who want nothing more than to argue with eachother when the people we all love are in trouble!" Even though nobody really WANTED to listen, they knew that Kitmit was right.  
  
"Now THAT'S the Rayman we know and love." Globox bent down and picked up Murfy, who had finally come around. Murfy looked at Kitmit and flashed her that oh-so-famous smile. "Figures it would take a deadly virus to make the REAL Rayman finally shine through." Kitmit 13 tried to think about what he meant, then remembered when she rescued Rayman from Cassandra and he was attacked by the Guardian. She bent down to look Murfy in the eyes. "How did YOU know about that?" He smiled at her. "Well, it's obvious. I've been doing research on the village of Planar and I happened to meet up with the Guardian myself. I caught a sample of it's DNA and did some tests. A number of different things may happen when att--AHHH!" Kitmit 13 grabbed Murfy quickly before he fell down with Globox, who quickly fell asleep in the middle of his lecture. Murfy quickly cleared his throat and brushed off his clothes. "Well, as I was saying... a number of different things may happen when attacked by the Guardian. It's saliva contains something special, a venom so rare that it may only be produced inside that one creature's body. When this venom leaves the body, it 'solidifies' and almost takes on a mind of it's own. The end product is an actual living worm-like creature that I have simply named the Planari Virus. When the Planari Virus chooses a host, the venom can do several different things. The host could instantly die, be mutated into a mindless monster, become very intelligent but die a few days later, or something much stranger. I see that these two have been a product of that fate." He pointed at Kitmit, then at Rainy. "You see, the host's mind fragments and becomes several split personalities. But, unlike the normal case of split personalities, each personality actually becomes a creature all on it's own. Along with being split up from one body, they take with them a small part of the original memory. For example, one creature may remember only childhood memories, while another may only remember what has happened in recent days. Do you understand?"  
  
Mr. Dark scratched his head. "My brain hurts..." Yum Yum struggled beneath him. "Yeah, well by back hurts! Get off!!" Mr. Dark looked at Yum Yum for a minute, then finally jumped up and stood beside her. "You make a nice seat..." Yum Yum sighed and gave him a hard slap upside the head. Rainy grinned. "Ahh, just like how ANDRE did it, huh?" Mr. Dark glared at Rainy and was about to run at her, but Kitmit ran in his path. "Now now, remember what I just told you two. No fighting." Globox opened one eye and looked up at Murfy. "Wait a minute... a few days ago, you HATED Rayman's guts!" "I HATED him because of how he's been acting lately. All show-offy and making fun of us... well, mostly me. I couldn't stand it anymore! That's why I wanted revenge so badly." "You wanted revenge for THAT? I wanted revenge because I lent him a quarter last week and he STILL didn't pay me back!" "... Globox... you're an idiot." 


	27. Complete Change

Kitmit13 was getting very stressed but as she was already in the horrid monster form so something weird happened she changed back but she grew. Everyone stared at her until she was the same size as Razoffs house maybe bigger. Kitmit13 liked it. As if she had power and smirked. She looked at Razoff. He was confused he liked the idea of a huge statue and yet at the same time didn't want to mess with a cat like that. Yum Yum slowly shrank. She had grown back her wings. Soon she was no bigger than Kitmits or Rainys hand. No one saw at the time. Mr.Dark turned his head and saw the cute kitten. He reached down saying "cute little kitty!" And patted her and she bit him "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she smirked than said "That's for insulting me earlier!" but it came out in a high pitched squeak. Everyone turned and saw them. Yum Yum hissed than walked over to the rest. A robot appeared. He was very badly damaged but didn't care. He was holding something by its hair. It was evil Rayman biting and kicking madly. He was swearing time after time. "We found this!" said the robot. "Hey its another piece!" said Globox. "Wow those Dragokis have done a lot of damage to you!" said Kitmit13 "No that was him!" the robot replied pointing at evil Rayman. Rainy looked impressed and evil Ryman looked proud. "And we also found this" he showed them Sky who wasn't treated as bad as evil Rayman "SKY!" cried Razoff and Cassandra. "He was trying to fight the Dragokis and said something about being brave" said the robot. Kitmit13 looked at the battle and looked at herself "I am going to help" she said and flew into the air. No one heard but when they turned and saw her they screamed for to come back.  
  
Later they got in a circle and had crafted a small cage for Rainy and evil Rayman to go in. they put them in the middle. "Well how can we undo this then?" said Mr.Dark whilst petting Yum Yum. Yum Yum had fallen asleep and didn't realise he was touching her. "What do you mean?" said Razoff holding Sky close not wanting to let him go. "Well aren't we going to get Rayman back? And what happened to poor Jimmy?" cried Mr.Dark "Jimmy's...I don't know!" said Murphy.  
  
Kitmit13 suddenly fell from the sky. She was very badly damaged. Everyone was shocked Kitmit13 didn't look to well.  
  
They had rolled Kitmit away with a couple of logs. Rainy suggested they should get medics or become one fast because that cat was goanna die! She had venom now going though her veins. 


	28. The Dream

As Kitmit 13 was out cold at the time, her body slowly shrank until it was finally back to normal. Sparky was carrying the cage that Rainy and evil Rayman were in. Rainy didn't mind the ride that much. She'd probably enjoy it if it weren't for evil Rayman, who had been talking to her the entire way about escape plans and destroying everybody. All that she wanted to do was wack him over the head and go to sleep. She already tried it and got in trouble. Basically, Sparky hit HER over the head and Sky had to run and fetch it for her. Right now, Mr. Dark was holding and trying to cuddle little Yum Yum. She's allowing him to carry her, but only for a free ride. Every so often, he pets her and makes baby talk. For such a big evil guy, he likes kittens and fluffy things maybe a little too much.  
  
Kitmit yawned as she led them to a nice clearing in the forest. She turned to everybody and said, "Guys, we should stay here for the rest of the night. It's too dark to go much further and a lot of creatures roam the woods too." Globox squeaked and looked around, shaking slightly. "Then why are we gonna stay in one place and let them find us?!" Murfy hit him over the head. "We'll build a big fire to keep them away, duh!" Murfy turned around and looked straight into an emotional Mr. Dark's face. "Err... can I help you?" Mr. Dark sniffled. "You're a lot like Andre, do you know that?" "Puh-LEASE, he was a loser! A very dangerous loser that I hated with every fiber of my being..." said murfy as he balled up his fists. Mr. Dark's face became even more puppy dog-like. "I know, he was just a very hate-able person... I MISS HIM SO MUCH!!!" Murfy rolled his eyes in disgust as Mr. Dark was suddenly on his knees and crying like a baby, nearly dropping Yum Yum who was now perched on his shoulder.  
  
It wasn't long before they had a big fire going, credit went towards Cassandra's dragon. Razoff, Cassandra, and Sky all slept very close to eachother. Ever since their last scare, they wouldn't let Sky out of their sight for even one second. Murfy decided to make a nice bed out of Globox's stomach, and Mr. Dark slept strangely close to them as well. Cassandra's dragon slept coiled around Rainy and evil Rayman's cage, while Kitmit sat beside the fire and kept watch. Kitmit 13 and Yum Yum slept under a few trees, Rainy had predicted rain later into the night. Kitmit poked the fire with a stick, it had already begun to die down a bit. She stared into it, thinking. Somehow, thoughts of her life being strangely empty had begun to creep into her mind. Would she be nothing but a part of a dead man's mind? As Murfy said it, she felt like nothing but a part of Rayman that had died over the recent years. Then, she wondered who the new Rayman would be. It couldn't be the Rayman in the cage behind her, he was an idiot who THOUGHT he was evil. Apparently, the "new" Rayman was a bit of a snob who thought highly of himself.  
  
"Hey there." Kitmit turned around and saw Sparky walking toward her. He sat down beside her and looked into the fire. "Thinking, huh? What about?" Kitmit sighed and tossed her stick into the fire and watched it blacken. "Nothing much, I guess... what Murfy said a while ago just bugged me." "How so?" She looked up and into his emerald eyes. "Well... the way he described the virus that was put into me... us... I feel like nothing, like a past that Rayman wanted to forget. I feel like a fragment, something that doesn't matter." She buried her face into her hands. "I just don't know what to think anymore. What AM I anyways?" Sparky put one of his huge rams around her. "Don't think like that. You're probably something that he grew out of and forgot how to be. He forgot how to be kind and gentle, how to be a leader." She looked up at him, a grin beginning to show on her face. "Do you mean that?" "Of course I do! For a person who has only just realized their past, you're a GREAT leader!" Kitmit smiled and snuggled up against Sparky, getting comfortable in his warm fluffy fur. It wasn't long before little Kitmit had fallen asleep, and Sparky took over her job of keeping watch. He never did sleep that much, he always had to look out for himself after all these years.  
  
----  
  
_Kitmit 13 woke up and found herself in a comfortable hut. This place was very familiar... it was her great grandmother's house!! But how is this possible, she thought to herself. She stood up and stretched, she was no longer in any pain at all. "Ah, so you have come around. That's good." Kitmit 13 looked to her left and saw a huge gray cat standing in a doorway. But instead of the usual dragon wings that Kitmit had inherited from her father, her great grandmother had feathered wings, angelic in appearance. The big cat made her way over to Kitmit, smiling at her in a loving way. "It's been a while since we've last seen eachother, hasn't it?" Kitmit nodded, her mouth still hung open in awe. She hadn't seen her great grandmother in a LONG time! Her great grandmother laughed and pat Kitmit on the shoulder. "Close your mouth, Kitty. You're a cat, not a fish!" Kitmit obeyed and closed her mouth right away.  
  
The old cat sat beside Kitmit's bed and offered her a bowl of warm milk. "My my, you've grown so much since I've last seen you. I suppose Yum Yum is also growing to be a scrapper as well. You two take after your father when it comes to fighting, but you're more like your mother than you realize." Kitmit nearly choked on her milk as she remembered her mother. The memories were too painful to bear. She remembered just being a kitten when it happened, and her great grandmother adopted her. Yum Yum had not been so lucky, however. Yum Yum was supposedly with her mother when the "accident" happened, and she had gone missing. Yum Yum appeared later on in the years, and Kitmit was so relieved to know that she was safe. But Kitmit knew something was wrong, because Yum Yum began to attack her right away.  
  
"Mom... that stupid Razoff, he just HAD to--" "Razoff, dear?" Kitmit looked up at her. "Razoff, he's a very odd human-like creature. He... he shot mom and made her into a trophy..." Her great grandmother suddenly looked a little concerned. "Honey, you're not making any sense. I KNOW how she died, and I've NEVER heard of this Razoff person." Kitmit's eyes widened. "You do?! But, then why does he have her? I've heard all the stories, I'll go and see the mansion for myself! She's in there!!" Her great grandmother put up her paws to silence Kitmit. "I don't doubt that she isn't there, honey. But ANYBODY could have picked up her body afterwards." "Afterwards?? After what?!"  
  
The old cat sighed and settled down into her seat. "She was attacked by another cat, honey. Don't look at me like that, it wasn't a Feligard. But she did look like one. She looked to be a team creature, cat and dragon working as one. It was amazing, really. Those two creatures worked together like they knew exactly what the other was thinking. The cat had crystal eyes, the most beautiful I had ever known. Eyes that shone in the sun and glowed in the moon. But, sadly, they contained no life of their own. I guess you could say that they were eyes that merely reflected the beauty they saw. Her fur was a perfect powdery white, soft like a kitten's. But the odd creature had only her back legs. I don't know if she was born like that or if she lost her front legs in a terrible fight. She didn't have a tail of her own, but the dragon she befriended provided her with powerful wings and a whip-like tail. They fought beautifully but even to this day, I do not know why it would have attacked your mother and young Yum Yum." Kitmit was definitely interested because this creature sounded all-too-familiar. "She never spoke, but she was called Draco Felinrah. I saw points in time where your mother talked to the creature, as though in conversation. But I heard not a word coming from the cat at all. After the terrible deed was done, she looked right at me and I heard in my mind, "All shall know my pain. All shall know the darkness that is Cassa--"  
  
Kitmit gasped as her grandmother suddenly disappeared into a mass of black and purple flames. She screamed in horror, then the very house around her seemed to melt away into nothingness. Soon, Kitmit found herself on the ground, which looked like cracked rock. Through the cracks, a red glow came and died, then came and died again. Flashing. Sometimes, a spurt of lava came from the cracks and solidified in strange shapes right away. Kitmit stood up and looked around, trying to figure out what was going on or where she was. Then, she fell backwards when a pair of blue crystal eyes suddenly appeared in her mind, sending shock through her entire body. When she opened her eyes again, the scenery had changed. Now she was sitting on some grass. "NOOO, STOP!!!" Kitmit looked to her left and saw a gray cat looking up in fear. It must have been her great grandmother! Kitmit looked up as well, just in time to see the final blow. She watched as her mother screamed for the last time, her beautiful fur had dark blood running through it. Then she fell to the ground, her body nearly torn to shreds.  
  
Kitmit stared in both horror and rage at the creature she saw. Cassandra?! Cassandra watched as the lifeless body of her enemy fell to the ground. Then Kitmit noticed a struggling Yum Yum grasped in one of her claws. No wonder! If Cassandra hadn't been holding Yum Yum hostage, her mother may have been able to kill Cassandra! The dragon threw back it's head and roared in triumph. Then Kitmit froze when Cassandra looked right at her. Then in her mind, cold as a block of ice, she heard, "The venom spreads, young Feligard. Act quickly before it is too late for you and your friends." Then a searing pain went on a rampage through Kitmit's brain, and she sceamed for help. For anything! She opened her eyes and saw her great grandmother looking down at her, almost as though saying "I'm sorry"._  
  
----  
  
"KITMIT, WAKE UP!!! KITMIT!!!!!" Kitmit 13 opened her eyes, Sparky was standing over her with panic on his face. He reached down and put his paw on her face. "Kitmit, are you okay?!" Kitmit 13 blinked in confusion. "What's... going on?" she managed to say. Sparky put an arm around her and tried to get her into a sitting position. Everybody was crowded around her and obviously worried. She noticed Yum Yum perched on Mr. Dark's shoulder, almost parrot-like. What a little moocher, she thought to herself. But that was all she could do for thinking, pain went through her head again. "Kitmit, you were having a really bad seizure!" said Sparky. Kitmit 13 blinked, it was hard for her to understand anything. "Really?" "You'll be okay though, for now." Kitmit 13 looked down to see who had spoken... Rainy?? Why wasn't anybody guarding her?! Kitmit 13 began to hiss hat her, but Sparky quickly said, "Now now, it was Rainy who saved you! She used some kind of magic and your seizure stopped." Kitmit 13 looked at him. She was surprised, but it was hard to express it. Her entire body felt like it gained a few tons.  
  
Little Kitmit walked up to her, a sort of grin on her face. "She won't cause us anymore trouble, she took a vow. To seal the vow of loyalty to our group, she had to do one of two things. Either kiss Mr. Dark or eat a mud pie." Rainy looked at Kitmit, clear annoyance all over her face. "I had a CHOICE?!" Rainy raised her fist and was about to punch Kitmit, but Kitmit put her hands in front of her face to shield herself and yelled, "VOW! VOW! REMEMBER THE VOW?!" Rainy growled in anger and instead punched the little mud pie out of Globox's hands. Globox looked at his ruined pie in sadness. "I worked so hard on it..." Murfy looked at Globox like he were an idiot, and slapped him. Murfy then stared at Mr. Dark when he heard him squeal, almost in delight. "STOP THAT, I'M NOT ANDRE YOU LITTLE FREAK!!!"  
  
Kitmit 13 tried to blink away the sleep from her eyes, and her eyes happened to rest on something unexpected. "Rayman??" Evil Rayman looked at her from his cage, which was being guarded by Cassandra's dragon. Cassandra... there was something she was supposed to remember, wasn't there? Something from her dream. As soon as she said the name "Rayman", he suddenly gasped and fell to the floor of his cage. Rainy and Kitmit looked at him, remembering their experience. It was like an unexpected rush, it nearly causes you to faint. All the memories of the past catch up with you at the same time and overwhelm you. Not only would he remember everything of his past life, but he would also remember his powers.  
  
Kitmit looked at Mr. Dark and grinned. "Do you think he should take the vow too?" "Don't even think about it, Raymaiden." Rainy looked at Kitmit and smirked. "Well, maybe HIS vow should be just a little different." Mr. Dark's eyes lit up. "You get her hands, I'll hold her feet!" "NO!!" Rainy, Kitmit and Mr. Dark all laughed and had a good time, trying to catch Kitmit. Sparky and Kitmit 13 watched in amusement. Yum Yum wasn't as enthusiatic though, she had to hold onto Mr. Dark's shoulder for dear life! Sparky smiled. "It's good. They've only been together for a short time, and already they're good friends. Enemies, all turned into pals in such a short time." Kitmit 13 smiled and nodded. She understood most of what he said, but she was still drowsy. Then she began to wonder... did Rainy get rid of all the venom? Dragokis were dangerous, and she didn't know what their venom would do to her. Then she noticed that some of their group were gone. "Sparky..." "Hmm?" "Where... Razoff and..." "Oh, they'll be back soon. They went to find some more wood for the fire, don't worry. Infact, there they are!" He pointed one of his paws to an area of bushes. Sure enough, Sky soon jumped through the bushes and looked back at Razoff, who soon followed with more than enough wood in his long arms. Then... Cassandra emerged from the trees and looked at Kitmit. Her dream finally rushed back to her. Seeing her mother die so horribly, and Draco Felinrah... 


	29. The protoon

Kitmits13 eyes went wide. She felt like she was on fire. Than realised she was her tail fell in with the fire there. She hissed and stood on her hind legs than went down as if she was to pounce. She stayed there thinking for a while about her dream. Could it have been true? Was her grandmother right? She picked herself up than attacked at great speed. But then stopped. She lifted up into the air than dove down at them. Razoff took up his gun and shot her. He was happy as she fell to the ground. He ran over. She didn't move. A smile spread across his face. Then he realised that the bullet hadn't hurt her that much and that she had just been knocked out cold. He moved and got up then tied her in rope stronger than Kitmit13. "Did you see her go at us!" said Razoff. "I knew she was bad!" Yum Yum ran over to Kitmit13 and whispered in her ear Kitmit woke up and heard every word. She whispered back. Yum Yums eyes went wide. She whispered back "we will talk later but for now try and keep cool!" Kitmit13 shook her head and laid down her head. Yum Yum jumped onto Mr.Darks shoulder. She saw a glowing in his pocket and jumped in. "HEY!" cried Mr.Dark. She came out with a red lum "why do you want this?" she asked. "Well maybe if I scared it, it would turn into Andre! If not...then Murphy will have to do!" answered Mr.Dark. Yum Yum saw something else in there. She reached and gripped picking up the object "what's this?" she said. "Errs? Nothing!" he said. All the used to be Rayman creatures looked at him then they object. "THE GREAT PRETOON!" every one shouted. "Oh!" said Yum Yum Mr. Dark giggled weakly than snatched it back stuffing it back in his pocket. Yum Yum climbed back on his shoulder.  
  
Kitmit13 was uneasy everyone was talking about her. Kitmit13 cried to herself. She then spotted red eyes in the shadows lurking. She tried to shout but they had tied up her mouth just in case she bit. It grabbed her and pulled her in. Inside the shadows of the forest was a Rayman but with red eyes and beside him was a fairy. 


	30. Andre Returns

The Rayman smiled at her. An evil, twisted smile. The Fairy, although beautiful, showed no emotion at all. He turned to her and said, "Use your magic to carry her, we'll put her to good use." She raised her hands in the air, and Kitmit 13 rose as well. Kitmit 13 screamed and struggled, but it was no use. Her friends couldn't hear her and the Fairy's magic was too powerful. The Rayman looked at the others and smiled. "The blue one... I must add her to my collection." He turned to Kitmit 13 and smiled again. "Later. But right now, we should focus on making you more... comfortable." He turned toward the forest and began to walk away. The Fairy soon followed, carrying Kitmit 13 with her magic. After a few minutes, he looked back at Kitmit 13. "I am Raymad, and this is Ly. Say hello, Ly." Ly merely nodded her head slightly and kept walking like she heard none of it, or even knew what she was doing. It was as though she had no mind of her own. Another piece of Rayman, Kitmit 13 thought to herself. She wondered if he heard his own name yet. She hoped that he hadn't, then he still wouldn't know how to use his powers. Just incase, she would have to call him Raymad from then on. Good thing to know.  
  
Her eyes widened when she finally realized that they had stopped and he was looking at her. "Why, how rude of me. We should be showing you more kindness. Here, let he help you." Raymad removed the gag from her mouth and untied her, but Ly kept her firmly in place so that she couldn't run. "I suppose you want to know why we want you, Kitmit." Kitmit's eyes widened. "How do you know my--" "Simple, I've already heard my name a few times. Unfortunatly for bumbling Clark. But, his life is the least of our worries. You see, my dear, we plan on organizing some of our fellow Raymanians to band together and take over this pitiful world. Now that we are many, an army of us would be unstopable." Kitmit got into a pouncing position. "You're CRAZY!!" She pounced at him, but Ly held her in place with magic and said simply, "No. He's mad." Then with one simple move of her hand, Kitmit was sent flying into and knocking over several trees. She shakily got to her feet, but was knocked down again with a hard punch to the side of her face. She opened her eyes and saw Raymad standing over, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. "Sorry, my dear. But if you won't cooperate, we have no choice." He reached toward her face, and Kitmit stared on in horror, knowing that there wasn't much she could do. Then all went dark.  
  
----  
  
"SHE CAN'T JUST BE GONE, KEEP LOOKING!!!" Sparky ran around and searched through the trees. Mr. Dark looked under every rock that he was strong enough to lift. Yum Yum looked through the tall grass, considering it was all she COULD do at her current size. Rainy even trusted evil Rayman enough to let him out of the cage to help. He had, for some reason, decided to name himself Velrien. Velrien, Rainy, and Kitmit all searched in a small group through the forest surrounding their camping area. Sky finally gathered the courage to run up to his father and ask to help the other Raymanians search for Kitmit 13, but he merely shook his head. "But, dad... why not??" Razoff put his hand on Sky's shoulder. "Sky, we're not going to help them find HER. Did you see her try to attack us? She's nothing but bad news!" "But... but..." Sky looked at Cassandra. "Mom...?" She looked at him sadly for a moment, but then shook her head. "Your father is right, Sky. This is none of our business." Sky was enraged now. Kitmit 13 was kind to them, and they repayed her like this? Razoff watched as Sky ran away in anger and sighed, then turned to Cassandra. "He's always been like this. Sometimes, I just don't know what to do." Cassandra nuzzled him. "He's still just a boy. He trusts people a lot, which is good. But maybe he just doesn't trust the right people." Razoff stroked her fur. "I wish he could understand me sometimes. When he doesn't get his way..." "All children are like that, Razoff. I've yet to meet one NOT like Sky."  
  
Yum Yum watched Sky run from his parents and glared at Cassandra. She couldn't believe that Cassandra would do such a thing to her and Kitmit. Yum Yum THOUGHT she recognized her from somewhere, but she still didn't want to believe what Kitmit told her. Cassandra, Razoff, and Sky all seemed to make up a strange yet very happy family. Despite the lack of arms, Cassandra was quite good at helping out in the group. She seemed kind and gentle and would always break up a fight, she could go for days without food or sleep, and her dragon was quite useful for making or putting out fires. She would be a pretty good friend, but Yum Yum couldn't shake what Kitmit said to her from her mind. Cassandra, a killer?  
  
"Kit kit!" Yum Yum rolled her eyes as Mr. Dark began to pet her happily. He's supposed to be some big evil guy, but he liked kittens a little more than a bad guy should. Mr. Dark then picked up Yum Yum and started to cuddle her, continuing his baby talk and completely forgetting about looking for Kitmit. "Ugh, put-that-down!" Mr. Dark opened his eyes and shrieked in fear, falling over backwards and dropping Yum Yum by mistake. Yum Yum, without thinking, quickly climbed onto Mr. Dark's shoulder and hissed at the intruder. His shoulder has become a pretty comfy place to perch, she thought to herself.  
  
"Do-d-d-don't hurt m-me!" Standing over him was a huge cat-like creature. His eyes were like burning fire and his fur was blacker than midnight. There was a serpent-like dragon on his back, red and vicious-looking. The dragon reared back it's head and howled, the cat looked down at Mr. Dark in disgust. "Playing with kittens, Darky? I expected better than that while I was gone." Everybody came running to see what was going on. Rainy stared at the black creature and looked at Cassandra. "Hey, he looks exactly like you!" Cassandra stared at the creature. "So he does." The cat looked up at them all and smirked. Then, his eyes rested on Rainy and his eyes burned with rage. "YOU!!" He gracefully jumped over everybody and landed in front of Rainy, grinning madly. "Who's bigger NOW, miss Rayman?" The dragon screeched and had Rainy in it's powerful jaws in a flash. "Revenge is going to be sooo sweet... I'm gonna crush you like you crushed me, runt!" "A--Andre?!" The creature looked back at Mr. Dark, whose eyes were about to spill over with tears. "Yeah, Darky. I'm back and better than ever!" 


	31. captured raymen and raywomen

Raymad jumped out crying "don't you hurt her I need her!" "Who the hell are you?" cried Andre. "Raymad" he answered he stepped out some more and dragging behind him was Kitmit13 badly bruised and wasn't moving. Every stared sadly and angrily at him and her except Razoff and Cassandra. Sky ran over to kitmit13 but Raymad pushed him away. Razoff now stood up. "PUSH OFF!" he shouted. Yum Yum lifted herself into the sky with her tiny wings and flew into the sky but she fell to the ground and got knocked out. Mr.Dark picked her up and grinned at Andre then hid her behind his back. "Look I have the protoon! See I am evil!" he said pulling it out "that's not important proving to Andre that you're a dumb ass!" cried Sparky "we must get Kitmit GET HIM!" everyone except Razoff and Cassandra and Andre with Rainy in his grip, ready to crush, went to help. They piled on top of him but he blew them all away with one punch. He stepped over and kicked Andre. He let go of Rainy and she dropped to the ground. He picked her up and grabbed the other to Rayman people and ran into the forest with Kitmit13 as well. Sparky and the rest were very hurt and surprised at his power. Razoff was fuming and shouted "HE TOOK SKY I WILL KILL YOU!" "SHUT UP HIM TOOK THEM ALL WE MUST GET THEM!" Shouted Sparky as he flew into the air "come on we must find them!" Andre was angry too "I WANTED TO DESTROY HER NOOOOOOOOO! WE MUST GET HER BACK!" he screamed "what so you can crush her?" said Sparky "well yeah!" said Andre "Fair enough!"  
  
Raymad had Ly to teleport them to deep into the forest. He dropped them all on the floor. "What the {: L hell?" said Velrien. He placed a magical forcefeild around them so they wouldn't try anything funny. Kitmit looked at the other Kitmit13 and said, "What have you done to her?" "Well lets put it this way try act like she did and you get the same!" he said. He had Ly camouflage them so they could not be seen. 


	32. Siana and the Element Twins

Rainy rubbed the area around her torso where the dragon tried to sink his fangs into her. "That Andre... I am gonna KILL him..." She looked up and nearly fell over backwards when she noticed how close Raymad was from her face. He grinned. "Andre is the least of your worries, my dear. We have plans to carry out." Velrien snorted. "Yeah, what plans?" Raymad stepped over to Velrien and said, "To rule this world, my friend. It WAS your idea in the first place." "MY idea was to just destroy everything, Mad Boy." "Then this is your chance!" Raymad instantly turned to Sky when he heard a little whimper. Indeed, Sky was trembling in fear and seemed to be staring at something in the woods. Raymad smirked and walked over to him. "What's wrong, squirt? See a baby bear? Don't worry, they can't even see y--" Raymad froze instantly and also seemed to be staring into the forest. Velrien looked at them. "Wow, that must be pretty big for a baby bear." Kitmit saw Raymad shudder slightly, and fear instantly rose into her chest as well. "I don't think they're looking at a bear..." Raymad seemed to be leaning back a bit and said in a tiny voice, "Run." Velrien raised one eyebrow. "What?" "Run... RUN!!!" Raymad quickly grabbed Sky's hand and started to run as fast as he could. "I don't wanna KNOW what it is!!," yelled Rainy as she chased after them. Seeing her "master's" fear, Ly instantly broke into a run as well, Kitmit 13 was dragged after her because of the magic. Kitmit began to follow as well, but stopped when she noticed Velrien wasn't following.  
  
She looked back at him. He just stood, there not moving. Kitmit wanted to get away so badly, but she knew that she couldn't just leave him behind. She ran back and yelled, "Come on! What are you waiting for?!" But he wouldn't move. He seemed to be staring at something, his mouth hung open and his eyes showed nothing but pure terror. "Come ON!!" Kitmit grabbed his hand and began to run as fast as she could, just before there was a huge earth-shattering roar and the sound of trees breaking into splinters and rock being turned into rubble. She ran, trying to figure out where all the others had gone and feared for them as well. Sky was young and not used to such a thing happening. But she was especially afraid of how Rainy and Raymad would get along if they were separated for too long. They might get into a huge fight, and Sky would be in the middle of it all. Soon, the sounds of the huge monster began to fade away into nothing. Kitmit stopped running and looked at her surroundings, Velrien trembled and held onto her hand. It was still too quiet, where could the creature be? Then she heard the scream. It was Sky. After she heard the little one's scream, she heard a thundrous roar and the ground shook slightly. "Oh no..." At first, she jogged slighly, unsure that she should go to them. But soon broke into an all-out run. Velrien clutched onto her hand almost painfully, he was too afraid of being separated now.  
  
It took a while, but they got closer and closer. As Kitmit was sure that they were about to find the others, or even their bodies, she was knocked to the ground hard. She screamed in both pain and fear, and was soon on her back and gasping from all of her running. She had dragged Velrien down with her by mistake. He was now beside her, shaking almost violently and whimpering a little. Kitmit listened as the heavy footsteps of the beast disappeared into the forest once more. Then her head felt strange, very fuzzy. She also felt something warm begin to drip down her face. Soon, Rainy's worried face appeared. She seemed to be calling Kitmit's name, but Kitmit could no longer hear anything. She felt Rainy shaking her, trying to make her snap out of it. But everything was going dark. Raymad's face appeared for a brief moment as well, he seemed to be panicking. Then, it was all gone. Nothing but the darkness that swirled around her in an invisible mist.  
  
----  
  
_"...and now, your duty is to protect him. To train him. Be careful. He may be young, but he has a lot of power. He does not know how to use them, and he may be dangerous." "I understand." "Good." A man in a white cloak pushed in a few buttons on an old rusted keyboard and the huge metal door noisely slid open. The man walked over to a tube and smiled at the creature inside. "Damien, I would like you to meet your little brother. His name is... Velrien." Damien walked up to the tube and peered inside, seeing a small creature only about half his size inside. His odd body had several tubes and wires running from the machines and into him, a life support system. He had no limbs and no neck, just like Damien. Infact, he looked almost exactly like Damien exept he was so small. Purple torso with a white ring on his chest, white-gloved hands, yellow shoes, blond hair and a large nose. He also had a smilar little red bandana.  
  
The man pressed a button and the greenish liquid inside the tube began to drain away. Velrien slowly slid to the floor, appearing to be in a sleep-like state. The man pressed another button and there was a slight buzzing sound, but the little creature opened his cute eyes. The first thing he saw was his older brother, Damien. Velrien sat up, sleepy, and shook his head to get the remaining liquid out of his hair and ears. Damien's vicious red eyes met the innocent blue ones of his younger brother, and he instantly felt his heart begin to melt. He may have been a creature made for evil, but even Damien had his limits. His younger brother was just too innocent to have to live a life like this. Soon, the tube began to lift up, releasing little Velrien. The man walked over and began to carefully pull the tubes and wires from his body.  
  
The man turned to Damien and smiled. "Good luck, Damien. We are going to release the both of you into the canyon soon so you may train together for one week. I expect nothing but the best of you both when your time is up." Damien nodded. "Yes, Sir Razorbeard." Damien reached out toward Velrien. He looked at his hand for a moment, hesitant. But he then took his hand and was helped down from the platform. Velrien looked up at Damien and smiled, like he thought his older brother was the best thing in the world already. Damien got a strong urge to smile back down at him, but Razorbeard was watching. Almost like Razorbeard knew what Damien was thinking, he said, "Don't get too attached to him. Depending on his progress, he may not have a very long life at all. Understand?" Damien nodded. "Yes, Sir Razorbeard." "Good. Now, get to the Patrol Ship TYL-487. You leave immediatly." "Yes, Sir Razorbeard." Damien pulled along Velrien, who was now looking around with open-mouthed awe. Damien thought that his little brother was kind of cute. Besides Razorbeard, he had never met another living creature before. He wondered if all animals on the planet below were like this. Even if they are, you're the most special of all, Damien thought._  
  
----  
  
"Another one!! Woah, how many of us ARE there??" "Raymad, shut up!" Raymad looked back at Rainy. "Kill-joy." He walked over to her. At that moment, Rainy was finishing bandaging Kitmit's head. She was attacked by the creature who had chased them and she got a nasty gash to the head. Normally, she would have died. But Rainy used her powers as best as she could to try and heal her. It saved Kitmit's life, but now the rest had to be left up to time. "I coulda captured that Raymanian. He looked useful. Hey, here he comes!" "Here THEY come," Sky pointed out. Out of the forest, three Raymen appeared. Actually, two of them were female. The tallest of them had an icy blue colored torso with a silver ring on her chest. She also had purple shoes and a purple bandana. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, almost like Kitmit's. But they looked more like ice than crystal. She had bright blond hair, some had hung over her eyes in the now normal fashion, as with Rainy and Raymad.  
  
Two other Raymanians held her hands. The one on her left was a boy, appearing to be about Sky's size and age. He had a lighter purple torso with a white ring, yellow shoes, a red bandana that seemed a little too big for him, dark blue eyes, and he had very long hair. It looked about the same as Rayman's, exept it was VERY long. Basically, he could make one killer Helicopter Hair attack. The Raymanian on her right seemed the same age of Sky as well, but she was slightly shorter than him. She had brown hair that went to where her shoulders would be and curled at the ends. She had a red bow in her pony tail and had sparkling sky blue eyes. Her torso was red with a white ring and she has red shoes as well.  
  
Raymad instantly stood up, rubbing his hands together like he were plotting something evil. "Yes, now I won't have to work as hard..." The tallest looked at Raymad curiously as he got into a pouncing position. "GOTCHA-eh??" Raymad had jumped at them, but was somehow stopped in mid-air and now floated helplessly in front of them. The tallest merely nodded toward a tree, and Raymad flew at it and hit it with full force. Sky flinched. "THAT had to hurt." Rainy grinned. "Well, he deserved it. The nerve of him, kidnapping us for his evil plans..." Rainy turned her attention back to the newcomers as they began to walk toward her and Kitmit. "Uh... hi. I'm Rainy, and this is Kitmit. She... got hurt." The tallest looked down at Rainy, her face was completely expressionless. She let go of the two children and knelt down, then she placed her hand on Kitmit's forehead. Rainy watched in amazement as the Raywoman's hand began to glow a bright blue. When she took her hand away, the glow had engulfed Kitmit's entire body. When the glow died down, all of her injuries had completely healed. Rainy watched the Raywoman as she stood up. "Miss? Uh... who are you?" The Raywoman looked at Rainy, her icy eyes seemed to be peering right into Rainy's very soul. "The girl is Pyra, the boy is Windy. My name is Siana."

----

Author's Note

Just so you know, sections that are italicized is either a dream or a vision. The italicized section in this chapter was Kitmit's vision into the past.


	33. FOUND YOU STONE KITTIE!

The camouflage had gone now. Sparky jumped into the air as the others walked. Yum Yum has disappeared lately and Mr.Dark had been crying. They walked along the track when Sparky dove down and said, "I have found them!" Mr.Dark ran to where he said they were. On the way he tripped over a small object. He picked it up. It was Yum Yum but she was stone? He didn't know about them changing into stone. Suddenly Sparky screamed crying "OH NO! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" he fell from the sky and landed on Mr.Dark Sparkys last words for now were "you make a great seat!" and he turned to stone. Mr. Dark couldn't get out from under Sparky and remained till the rest caught up.  
  
Raymad got up rubbing his nose. The others laughed until they heard something they turned around Kitmit was now stone.  
  
Note: sorry it wasn't long! But anyway next week I won't be here for the whole week cause I will be away so then Rainyoshi make lots of chapters with out me ok? 


	34. Raymad and Rainy

Raymad looked like he was ready to explode when he saw what Kitmit had become. "WH... WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GLORIOUS MONSTER???!!!?" Siana walked over to Kitmit 13 and ran her hand over the smooth wings. "Have you ever wondered why Feligards usually travel by night?" Raymad yelled in anger and hit the tree with his fist, them raised his hands to the sky. "THANKS, POLOKUS! THANKS A LOT!!" Rainy got up and put a hand on Raymad's "shoulder", if that's what you would call it. "Calm down, Big Kahuna. I'm sure a big strong man like YOU can work around this little problem." Raymad looked at Rainy, blushing slightly. "Well, I--I... well, sure I can!" He turned to her and puffed out his chest. "An evil genius such as I can accomplish ANYTHING! Move aside, little lady." Acting maybe a little over-confident, Raymad walked over to Kitmit 13. He rubbed his hands together, then grabbed onto her and tried to lift her. His face soon turned red from the effort and he began to sweat, but the statue looked like it was actually lifting! Rainy stared. "Holy crap, he can do it... uh... my HERO!" Rainy clasped her hands together and smiled sweetly at Raymad, obviously trying to get on his good side. Raymad smiled and lifted the statue higher, until he was actually holding it over his head! Kitmit, who had just woken up, stared at Raymad with awe.  
  
"YOU!!!!!!!" "Wha-w... WOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raymad was startled and began to lose his grip. It wasn't long before he was nearly crushed by the huge statue. Rainy rolled her eyes. "My hero..." She looked to see who had yelled, but was soon in a familiar position, right between the sharp teeth of an evil-looking red dragon. Andre yelled out in victory and smiled up at Rainy. "Yesss... you're finally mine..." Rainy pounded her fists on the dragon's head, but it didn't seem to hurt it at all. "LET GO OF ME YOU FUZZY FREAK!!!" Andre's smile widened. "You didn't say please." Rainy gasped as the dragon tightened it's grip and started to dig it's fangs into her. Cassandra ran up to Andre, her own dragon hissing in anger. "Stop that! Let her go!" "MAKE me, Madame Fluff!" The dragon hit Cassandra hard and knocked her to the ground with it's wing. Then there was a loud crack, and Andre's eyes widened. The dragon dropped Rainy, startled by the sound, and Andre had fallen to his knees and stared at the spot on his leg where he had been shot. He looked up, surprised. "R... Razoff?" Razoff lowered his gun, his face almost glowing with anger. "NOBODY... hurts my wife."  
  
Raymad slowly got to his feet after Ly lifted Kitmit 13 off of him. Limping, he did his best to run over to Rainy and he knelt down beside her. "Are you alright?" He reached toward her, but she slapped his hand away. Raymad actually had a look of hurt on his face. Rainy struggled to get to her feet, almost falling over, but soon stood over Raymad. Her eyes were closed, probably ashamed that she had been helpless in Andre's grip. "I don't need YOUR help. Go tend to your own injuries, weakling." Raymad watched as Rainy walked away. Siana walked over and offered to heal her injuries, but Rainy shot Siana a cold glare, and kept on walking. Kitmit got up and ran after Rainy, neither were sure of where they were going. Mr. Dark ran up to them. It was really hard for him to catch up, considering they all left him under Sparky and forgot him. The robot from earlier followed him, making a lot of annoying noises because he was badly damaged and in desperate need of oil. Globox stood to the side, clearly uninterested, and Murfy sat on his shoulder while observing the scene. "That blue girl has a bit of an attitude problem, just like a certain frog I know." Globox snorted and said, "If I weren't married, maybe she'd be MY kinda girl." Murfy laughed and shoved Globox. "She's WAY out of your league, rain dancer. Now, that guy over THERE... he looks almost exactly like Rayman. Looks like he has a thing for the blue girl. Maybe we should check it out." Murfy flew in front of Globox's face, grinning mischieviously. "It'll be fun! We don't do things together anymore." Globox waved his hand at Murfy. "WE never DID anything together before!" "Then THIS is our chance. C'mon!" Murfy quickly flew after Rainy and Kitmit. Globox rolled his eyes and followed. "The things I do for that annoying bug..." Globox had to swerve quickly to avoid being trampled on by Andre. It looked as though Andre, Cassandra, and Razoff were in an all-out fight now. Siana was tending to the three children, Raymad was still in his sitting position and looking absolutely devastated, and Velrien... well, that guy definitely wasn't gonna do anything "EEEEEEEEVIL" for a while. 


	35. Best Friends Forever

Rainy kept walking at her quick pace and Kitmit soon caught up to her. Kitmit didn't know what was going on, but she knew that Rainy was in no mood to talk. She kept to Rainy's side and matched her speed. Rainy's eyes were even darker than usual and it scared Kitmit a little. It was a few minutes until the sounds of their friends were gone and Rainy finally started to slow down. She looked serious and enraged for a while, but now her face was full of regret. Kitmit stayed quiet, following her friend through the unfamiliar forest at a now slow pace. Rainy stopped after a while and sat down on a fallen log, her eyes starting to turn a little red. Kitmit sat beside her and watched Rainy, unsure of what she could do. Neither made any sound for a while, but Rainy soon drew in a small breath and warm tears began to flow down her face. She covered her face with her hands and quietly sobbed to herself. Kitmit didn't know why Rainy was so upset, but she put her hand on Rainy's back and Rainy leaned against her, shaking slightly as she wept.

Kitmit was a tad confused. She felt just fine now but there were bandages on her head. The last thing she remembered was getting knocked to the ground, then it was dark for a while. And when she woke up, everybody was there and fighting eachother again. Raymad dropped a cat statue on himself, which looked very painful, but there were lots of people back there who could heal him it seemed. There were three new people there and she still couldn't get over Andre's transformation. Did everybody look like that right after they died? Then she wondered what happened to Velrien. She didn't remember seeing him when she woke up, but he seemed scared out of his mind when they were running from that monster.

... that monster...

Then Kitmit remembered something. When she woke up for the very first time, it was night time and she was in the middle of the forest. She looked around for a little while, then she heard something. She thought she heard a voice saying... well, she couldn't remember what it was saying. But it sounded like a woman and the voice was coming from right behind her. And when she turned around, she was greeted with open jaws. Long white fangs that shone in the moonlight and were ready to eat her up. Kitmit remembered the fear she felt at the sight of the monster, she wouldn't have even been a mouth-full for it! She ran as fast as she could and the nightmarish thing followed her, its footsteps shaking the ground and it's loud roaring made Kitmit's ears feel like they were about to explode. The monster caught her once, making mincemeat out of her right foot. She cried in pain and struggled to get away, finding a sharp pointed stick and stabbing the beast right in the eye. The creature released her and howled in pain, giving her the chance to escape. Kitmit cried as she ran as best as she could, nearly blinded by the pain that ran through her ruined foot. It was only a couple of minutes, but it felt like hours before she saw a light ahead of her. She half limped and half ran to get to her destination, her lungs crying for more air and her heart pounding hard against her ribcage. She saw a campfire up ahead and tripped on a root, falling onto a bush and crushing it. A stick snapped as she fell and a pointed end scraped against her lip hard, making her bleed even more. She looked up to see an odd pair of creatures, a flying ball of black fluff and a huge white cat. She tried to ask them for help, but she fainted from all of her running.

Kitmit remembered the monster they had just recently encountered, the one that slashed her as it ran by. It seemed to be the very same monster because it was missing an eye. Kitmit shuddered as she remembered her two experiences and held Rainy a little closer to her. Kitmit never noticed until now, but Rainy was bleeding a little. That dragon cut her up as it held her in it's jaws, but not badly. They were like small cuts running around her torso. Kitmit said quietly, "Rainy, are you alright?" Rainy hiccupped as she cried and slowly shook her head, wrapping her hands around herself as though she were cold. Kitmit hugged Rainy and said soothingly, "You will be. Don't worry, I promise that everything will be alright." They stayed there for a while. Kitmit waited until Rainy stopped crying before she suggested going back to the group. Rainy wiped away the remainder of her tears and slowly got up, Kitmit held onto her hand and helped her to stand.

They began to retrace their steps back to the group. Kitmit stayed in silence, not wanting to upset Rainy any more. But then Rainy said, "I don't know what to do..." Kitmit looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?" Kitmit was a little worried that Rainy was about to cry again, but she said as calmly as she could, "About this whole group thing. You're the only person who's even nice to me, and what about my masters? They must know by now that I joined you and those... those IDIOTS! And Raymad..." Rainy stopped walking and looked at the ground, shaking slightly. Kitmit stopped and looked at her friend curiously. "What about him? He's just another part of the bad Rayman, like Velrien and... you, I guess." Rainy shook her head. "No, it's not that... I don't care about that whole evil business, it's just that..." Rainy trailed off again and continued to stare at her feet. Kitmit then noticed a slight pink tint on Rainy's cheeks. "Rainy, are you... blushing?" Rainy looked up at Kitmit bewildered, then quickly turned away and tried to cover her face. "N-no I'm not! I'm not blushing, I... I'm just a little warm, that's all!" It didn't take long until Kitmit figured it out. Rainy liked Raymad. Kitmit smiled and put a hand on Rainy's back. "Don't worry, I won't tell." Rainy looked at her, her blush still there. "You promise?" Kitmit traced an X over her heart with her finger and said, "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Rainy smiled and hugged Kitmit, whispering, "Thanks."


	36. Yes I have awoken my child

As all walked away from the scene there remained Kitmit 13 still as ever as plain rock. It seemed she would stay all day if it weren't that someone was in danger. A Cat in fact another of Kitmit13s kind. It was weird to have one running in broad day light. No but she was different. Her wings were calm and feathery she had green eyes a white calm cat. Medium and yet in danger of a Sook. A rare being that only appeared at a crescent moon but only once a year. It was a weird one though. It had sharp dark eyes. It was like a dog demon with sharp dragon wings sharp claws and teeth and stripes pattered on its body. Its pointed ears back flat on its head as he growled. He could It can bring dreams or nightmares, destroy or create, good or evil. Kitmit13s eyes glowed and cracked as it shattered the stone and left her lying on the floor as her wings slowly outspread. The others returned as a FIGHT scene commenced as kitmit13 they saw lying weak.

" You are pathetic strange," said Raymad a glimmer of hate in his eye. Globox helped her up supporting her from under her arms.

"What if you just broke out of stone suffocated how would you feel huh" replied Globox mad. Kitmit13 glowed as she healed herself amazingly she rose and her dragon wings disappeared into the depths of her fur she was rose into the sky and she crouched into a ball holding her legs into her chest with her paws until she burst out golden feathers burst out her back wings of beauty and as golden and shimmering as the sun. Her eyes open and sunbeams burst out as she screamed a tune of roar that could shatter rock. She let beams to shine forth then with a mighty wale she spun around in circle and a beam of fire ice and power created a light source. It pushed out of her mouth quick and pushed her back as her eyes glowed like the sun but no beam was produced from them. After being pushed back with the force she closed her mouth tucked her legs in and crossed her arms into a well cross and watched as the beam hit the Sook he was pushed back and was slammed into the rock behind him and fell to the ground unconscious or maybe even dead.

Raymad looked impressed and had a sneaky look. When his eyes open a bit more to reveal to him that there was a cat about to fall on him. Seconds later and he was crushed under this sleeping creature. Kitmit13 had just fallen right on him owwie. The new creature turned her head and smiled her wings spread. She looked quite wicked. She came over.

"my name is Rainy"

dun dun dun!

TO BE CONTIUED BY RAY!

By kitmit13


End file.
